Sunday Morning (7th Day Of Love)
by Dugeundugeun1214
Summary: Setiap manusia memiliki kisah masing-masih di dalam kehidupannya. Walaupun terkadang kisah itu tidak dengan keinginanmu, tapi percayalah, Tuhan pasti punya skenario yang lebih baik yang akan kita syukuri nantinya. HUNHAN/ KRISLU/ YAOI/ M/ DLDR [520 YAOI HUNHAN FANFICTION]


**DugeunDugeun1214 Present**

 **520 YAOI HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Wu Kris**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: HURT, ANGST, ROMANCE, BROTHERSHIP**

 **WARN! BoysLove, BL, Shounen-ai, typo bertebaran, AU, OOC.**

 **A/N: This is a very long oneshot ff so, I hope you comfort and interest for this. Hope you like it same as you like HunHan.**

 **"SUNDAY MORNING (7th DAY OF LOVE)"**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 19 Januari 2009**

 **[Luhan pov]**

Hari ini, seperti biasa Aku menunggu orang itu. Orang yang memiliki senyum yang sangat cerah. Secerah bunga matahari yang sedang kugenggam saat ini.

Oh, apakah Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku? Oke perkenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan. Jangan heran jika namaku tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan karena memang aku adalah orang China asli yang sedang mencoba peruntungan di Korea. Aku sebatang kara karena ayah dan ibuku telah meninggal karena kecelakaan dan Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain Kris, orang yang bersedia menjadi kakak bagiku.

Ya, Korea Selatan, negara yang telah membuatku bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria bernama Oh Sehun, pria polos yang memiliki senyum hangat, yang telah membuatku merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Di Seoul, Aku bekerja sebagai florist boy di toko bunga milik Kris hyung. Toko bunga bernama "SUNDAY MORNING". Pekerjaan ini memang tidak memiliki gaji yang banyak, tapi Aku senang bekerja disini. Selain karena Aku sangat menyukai bunga, Aku juga dapat bertemu dengan Sehun setiap senin pagi.

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi pria itu selalu datang setiap senin pagi. Aku juga sangat heran kepada pria itu karena ia selalu memesan bunga Anggrek dan Rose dark crimson untuk dirangkai. Bunga yang memiliki arti berduka cita dan terima kasih…

 **[Luhan POV End]**

Kring..kringg...

"Selamat datang di Sunday morning! Silahkan dipilih bunga apa yang akan dirangkai." Kata Luhan ramah sambil membungkuk sopan kepada pengunjung pertama Sunday morning di senin pagi yang cerah ini.

Seseorang yang sudah Luhan tunggu kedatangannya, Oh Sehun.

"Oh, Hai Luhan hyung. Seperti biasa, Aku ingin bunga Anggrek dan Rose dark crimson juga jangan lupa sertakan kartu ucapan kosong di dalamnya." Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kecil depan meja kasir yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung Sunday morning selagi menunggu bunga yang mereka pilih selesai dirangkai.

"Apakah kali ini Aku boleh tau, untuk siapa rangkaian bunga ini? Sampai sekarang Aku sangat penasaran sebenarnya kau mengirimkan bunga ini kepada siapa?" Luhan sibuk merangkai tangkai demi tangkai bunga anggrek dan rose dark crimson yang dipilih sehun tadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu hyung. Maaf, ini adalah rahasiaku dan hyung tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Dasar rusa kecil" Sehun mengusak lembut rambut Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan rangkaian bunganya sambil merengut kesal kearah Sehun.

"YA! Lihat, rambutku jadi berantakan. Juga kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan rusa kecil itu terdengar tidak manly sama sekali. Aku kan sang namja huh!" omel Luhan seraya menggembungkan pipinya membuatnya terlihat seperti rusa kecil yang sangat imut.

"Hyungie, sangat imut. Ssang namja yang sangat imut." Sehun terkekeh kecil sambil menyerahkan beberapa ribu won kepada Luhan. Ia sepertinya sangat senang telah berhasil menggoda Luhan hyungnya.

"Ini karangan bungamu. Ambillah cepat dan jangan ganggu Aku karena di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni bocah sepertimu." Luhan mengambil uang won yang diserahkan Sehun dan menyodorkan karangan bunga yang tadi dibuatnya kepada sehun lengkap dengan kartu ucapan kosong didalamnya.

"Iya, baiklah. Tapi terlebih dahulu, mana gula-gula untuk pria tampan?" patuh Sehun kemudian meminta jatah gula-gula yang selalu dia dapatkan saat berkunjung di Sunday Morning.

"Ini dia gula-gula untuk Oh Sehun si pria tampan" Luhan sedikit banyak memiliki beberapa kesamaan sifat dengan Sehun. Tapi, yang paling menonjol adalah sifat mereka berdua yang sangat kekanakan. Sehun menatap bahagia 5 buah gula-gula ditangannya.

"Oke, terima kasih Lulu hyung. Senin depan Aku akan kembali lagi jadi jangan merindukanku ya? Hahahahaha. Byee." Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan manis sambil berlari kecil keluar dari toko bunga Sunday morning.

"Siapa juga yang akan merindukanmu?" Monolog Luhan memandang Sehun yang sedang berlari kecil menjauhi toko bunga Sunday morning.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 20 Januari 2009**

Di pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa, terlihat seorang pria cantik yang sedang sibuk menyirami bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi di depan sebuah toko. Tangan kanan lelaki itu memegang sebuah penyiram bunga sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah gunting untuk memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga yang telah layu. Pria itu adalah Luhan. Luhan sedang sibuk mengurusi tanaman-tanaman bunga lengkap dengan wajah teduh dan lembut, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.

"Hmm, Aku merindukan Sehun. Kenapa dia hanya datang pada hari senin saja? Kenapa tidak setiap hari saja dia datang. Ugh, hari senin juga masih sangat lama. Aishhhhh!" Luhan sangat asik mengomel-omel sendiri di depan toko sampai tidak melihat ada seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang mendekat dari arah belakang dan mendengar omelannya.

"LUHAN!" teriak lelaki itu berniat mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang asik mengomel tidak jelas.

"UWAA! Kris hyung! Kau mengagetkanku saja. Untung Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung." Omel Luhan kepada pria itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris, pemilik toko bunga tempat Luhan bekerja sekaligus teman pertama Luhan di Seoul.

Kris memang sangat menyayangi Luhan. Dia telah menganggap Luhan sebagai adiknya sendiri. Hal itu membuatnya selalu ingin melindungi dan menghibur Luhan saat sedang sedih. Begitupun dengan Luhan.

Luhan juga sangat menyayangi Kris. Baginya Kris adalah sosok kakak yang baik. Jujur saja, semenjak menjadi anak yatim piatu ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan kasih sayang dari seseorang. Sampai saat ia menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di Seoul dan bertemu dengan Kris. Mereka saling berbagi kisah dan ternyata Kris juga merupakan keturunan China.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka menjadi dekat dan Kris menawarkan Luhan untuk bekerja di toko bunga miliknya. Luhan yang memang pada saat itu sedang mencari pekerjaan dengan senang hati langsung menerima tawarannya.

"Hahahahahaha, maaf Luhan. Apa kau sedang merindukan seseorang? Siapa tadi namanya? Bihun? Sohun?" Tanya Kris yang tidak sengaja mendengar omelan Luhan. Ia sedikit terkekeh saat mencoba menebak nama dari pria yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Luhan.

"Ah, a..apa? tidak. Aku ti..tidak merindukan siapapun." Ucap Luhan gugup memalingkan wajah tidak ingin menatap Kris.

"Heh, kau tidak bisa membohongiku Luhan. Aku tau setiap kau berbohong, pasti kau tidak mau menatap mata lawan bicaramu." Jelas Kris sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada memandang Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"Hehe, Aku sangat mudah ditebak ya? Kris hyung benar. Aku sedang merindukan seseorang. Namanya Sehun. Itu loh hyung, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Pelanggan kita yang selalu membeli bunga setiap hari senin. Ingat tidak?" Ucap Luhan yang telah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Kris.

Kris mencoba mengingat seseorang yang dimaksud Luhan. "Ohhh, yang itu. Apakah kau tidak punya nomor telepon atau alamat rumahnya? Kau kan bisa mengunjunginya tanpa harus menunggu dia datang lagi ke toko ini." Saran Kris merangkul bahu Luhan sambil berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan toko.

"Itu masalahnya Kris hyung. Sehun itu adalah pria yang sangat misterius. Dia tidak mau memberitahuku alamat rumahnya, dia juga tidak mau memberikanku nomor teleponnya. Jika memesan bunga, dia tidak pernah menggunakan jasa kita untuk mengirim bunga yang telah ku rangkai. Dia juga selalu meminta kartu ucapan kosong untuk diselipkan di rangkaian bunganya." Jelas Luhan dengan muka yang cemberut. Sepertinya ia memang sangat merindukan Sehun sekarang.

Kris yang melihat Luhan begitu frustasi merasa kasihan karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk adik kesayangannya ini.

"Maaf Lulu, hyung tidak bisa membantumu kali ini." Ucap Kris sambil mengambil kepala Luhan untuk disenderkan di bahunya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Kris hyung." Balas Luhan singkat.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 26 Januari 2009**

Seminggu sudah Luhan menjalani perasaan tersiksanya karena terlalu merindukan Sehun. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia telah membuka toko dan langsung bekerja dengan semangat lengkap dengan senyum ceria mengingat hari ini tepat seminggu sejak kedatangan Sehun terakhir kali yang berarti hari ini Sehun akan datang ke Sunday Morning.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia pun menata dan menyiram berbagai bunga yang terdapat di etalase kaca. Sesekali terlihat ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pintu masuk berharap Sehun muncul dari balik pintu.

kring!

Lonceng selamat datang yang sengaja dipasang oleh Kris di pintu masuk toko berbunyi membuat Luhan sontak berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria mungil dengan mata owl berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di Sunday morning! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum ramah walaupun dalam hati ia sedang merengut kesal karena yang datang bukanlah Sehun melainkan pria manis lengkap dengan jas dokternya.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga Anggrek dan Rose dark crimson. Tolong dirangkai dan sertakan kartu ucapan di dalamnya." Jawabnya yang membuat Luhan mengernyit aneh.

Sama seperti SehunㅡUcap Luhan dengan pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh pria yang satunya. Pria dengan name tag Do Kyungsoo itu pun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Luhan dengan sigap meraih beberapa tangkai bunga Anggrek dan Rose dark crimson yang kemudian dengan lihai dirangkainya. Ia sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang mengedarkan pandangannya menatap keseluruhan bagian toko dan matanya terpaku pada satu karangan bunga yang berada di samping sang perangkai dan ia hanya bisa tersenyun pahit melihatnya. Kyungsoo kemudian memilih duduk di kursi depan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan rangkaian bunganya.

"Dilihat dari pakaianmu, kau pasti seorang Dokter." Ucap Luhan memecah keheningan di toko kecil itu. Merasa diajak berbicara, pria itu beralih menatap Luhan dan terseyum kecil. "Oh, iya. Aku Dokter di Rumah sakit tidak jauh dari sini. Ini kartu namaku." Ujar Kyungsoo menyodorkan kartu namanya kearah Luhan.

"Oh, rumah sakit Ssangmun? Cukup dekat dari sini. Aku jarang ke rumah sakit karena tidak suka baunya, tapi Aku akan menyimpan kartu namamu." Ucap Luhan seraya mengambil kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

"Hmm, Dr. Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan menyelipakan kartu nama itu di saku celana.

Setelah itu, keheningan pun kembali melanda mereka berdua membuat suasana canggung tak bisa terelakkan.

Bunyi jam terdengar di ruangan sepi itu. Dua pria manis di dalamnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sampai salah satu pria dengan manik rusa berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka pembicaraan "Dr. Do, anda ingin menulisnya sendiri atau memakai jasa kami?" Tanya Luhan menunjukkan selembar kartu ucapan biru kepada Kyungsoo. "Oh, tidak biar Aku saja yang menulisnya nanti. Terima kasih, ini rangkaian bunga yang sangat indah." Puji Kyungsoo sebelum ia bangkit dan meninggalkan toko bunga itu.

Sesaat setelah kepergian pria itu, toko bunga kembali sepi. Luhan tidak tau harus mengerjakan apa lagi agar ia tidak merasa bosan.

Luhan menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah ia lipat di atas meja sambil terus menerus memperhatikan jam yang kian berdetak dengan sesekali melihat kearah pintu. "Kemana dia? Kenapa sudah jam begini dia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya?" Luhan terus saja menggerutu. Kemudian ia teringat kepada Kris. Daripada ia hanya terus duduk, diam, memperhatikan jam dan mengawasi pintu seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik ia menghampiri Kris di ruangannya. Ya, itu lebih baik menurutnya.

Ia hampir melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Kris sebelum mengurungkan niatnya karena mengingat bahwa sejak pagi tadi Kris sedang berada di luar dan belum pulang hingga sekarang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merelakan pantatnya kembali bermesraan dengan kursi yang sudah sejak lama ia duduki tadi.

Luhan kembali menopangkan dagunya dan tetap menunggu kedatangan Sehun. 'Mungkin saat ini Sehun sedang terjebak macet atau mungkin saja Sehun sedang ada

urusan penting jadi dia akan sedikit terlambat untuk datang kesini.'-Pikir Luhan.

Merasa sedikit lelah, Luhan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja seraya terus menyebut nama Oh Sehun untuk mengusir keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Dia pasti akan datang." Gumam Luhan seraya kembali mengarahkan matanya kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buket bunga Anggrek dan Rose dark crimson yang tadi pagi sempat ia rangkaikan untuk seseorang yang bahkan hingga kini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya itu.

Rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya. Matanya terasa sangat berat untuk ditahan, mengingat semalam matanya tidak dapat bekerja sama hanya untuk menutup dan kembali terbuka pada saat fajar. Semalaman Luhan terjaga.

Karena merasa sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak. Dengan sedikit menggeliat, ia kemudian menutup matanya setelah sempat mengucapkan 'dia akan datang' (lagi).

.

.

.

 **Rumah sakit Ssangmun, 26 Januari 2009**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sekarang puas?" Omel pria pemilik mata owl itu sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga pesanan seorang pria berahang tegas yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih Kyung." Pria itu segera bangun untuk sekedar memperbaiki posisinya. Dengan sedikit menahan sakit di kepalanya, ia akhirnya bisa duduk dan menyandarkan

badannya di kepala ranjang.

Sedangkan pria yang satu menarik kursi kesamping ranjang untuk di dudukinya. "Sampai kapan kau akan begini terus? Ini sama saja seperti kau menyakitinya secara perlahan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan prihatin.

"Sampai waktunya tiba Kyung. Kumohon jangan memberitahunya dulu. Aku pasti akan memberitahunya, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Terserah kau saja bocah. Kuharap kau tidak menyakitinya terlalu dalam." Kyungsoo mengusap mukanya dengan frustasi. Ia tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiran sahabatnya ini, tapi seberapa keras ia melarang, ia tetap tidak bisa melawan kerasnya batu di kepala sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang saja. Lagian aku pasti akan cepat sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Aku juga sudah malas mendengar ocehanmu setiap hari." Katanya diselingi dengan tawa lepasnya.

Walaupun ia terlihat sangat pucat seperti mayat tapi ketampanannya tetap tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Kulit pucat, rambut hitam legam, gigi taring yang sedikit runcing membuatnya lebih mirip seperti tokoh vampire di film-film. Siapapun yang melihat pesonanya pasti akan langsung jatuh hati.

Kyungsoo sedikit lega bisa melihat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti sekarang ini. Ia juga berharap sahabat lamanya ini bisa segera sembuh dan keluar dari Rumah sakit ini.

"Aku memegang ucapanmu. Awas saja jika kondisimu semakin memburuk. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberitahukan semuanya ke pacarmu itu." Ancam Kyungsoo.

"Kami belum jadian."

"Jadi kau tidak akan menembaknya?"

"Jika aku menembaknya, dia akan mati."

Plak!

Satu pukulan kecil sukses mendarat di kepalanya, "Itu tidak lucu bodoh!"

Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya terus tertawa sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sukses mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya calon pacarmu sangat menunggu kedatanganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo kembali.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Hmm. Tadi Aku melihat rangkaian bunga seperti yang biasanya kau pesan sudah terangkai dengan rapi di atas mejanya." Balas Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat sedikit dagunya menunjuk bunga yang dipegang Sehun saat ini.

"Aahh, Aku merindukannya." Ucap Sehun sambil menciumi bunga yang ada di genggamannya saat ini.

"Jika kau merindukannya kau harus cepat sembuh, bodoh!" Kyungsoo menghadiakan pukulan kecil (lagi) di kepalanya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang lagi-lagi mengusap kepalanya yang sudah kedua kalinya mendapat ciuman dari tangan Kyungsoo. Walaupun tangan Kyungsoo kecil, tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Cihh, menyuruhku untuk cepat sembuh tapi selalu saja memukul kepalaku. Dasar Dokter bodoh!" Sehun sedikit berteriak agar sindirannya dapat didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **Beijing, China. 2006**

Kris, seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Wu. Sebuah keluarga terpandang di negara China dan memiliki pengaruh besar dalam ilmu kedokteran atas semua dedikasi dan partisipasi mereka yang sangat banyak di negara tirai bambu tersebut.

Akan tetapi, menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal dari kekayaan keluarga Wu membuat Kris merasa terbebani. Kris sama sekali tidak mempunyai ketertarikan dalam dunia kedokteran dan menjadi satu-satunya keturunan dari keluarga Wu membuat Kris dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang Dokter.

Sang ayah, Wu Lungfei yang seorang kepala dari yang merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di China pun terus menyekoki Kris kecil dengan ilmu dan teknik-teknik dalam ilmu kedokteran.

Menjadi single parent adalah hal yang tidak mudah bagi Wu Lungfei karena sikap dingin yang dimilikinya membuat dirinya tidak dapat mudah akrab dengan sang anak.

Kris kecil pun menjalani hidupnya dengan monoton. Setiap hari mulai dari terbitnya sang fajar ia sudah harus belajar homeschooling dari guru yang khusus didatangkan dari negara Inggris untuk mengajarkan ilmu kedokteran padanya. Dari kecil, otaknya telah disuruh untuk mengerti bagaimana cara jantung dapat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh ataupun bentuk anatomi rangka tubuh manusia.

Tidak berhenti disitu, setelah mengikuti homeschooling Kris kecil pun harus pergi ke tempat les. Tempat les yang kebanyakan siswanya diisi oleh mahasiswa kedokteran itu tidak seharusnya menerima seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun untuk masuk dan menerima pembelajaran.

Kris kecil terkadang sedih melihat anak-anak seumurannya yang dapat tertawa bebas melepas kegembiraan mereka dengan bermain sedangkan dirinya harus terus belajar agar dapat membanggakan keluarga Wu

Wu Lungfei berharap besar pada Kris agar anak tunggalnya itu dapat mengikuti jejaknya dan meneruskan amanat dari leluhur keluarga Wu walaupun dirinya sendiri menyadari bahwa sang anak lebih berbakat dan tertarik dalam bidang seni. Kris lebih tertarik melukis berbagai pemandangan indah yang terjadi di dunia daripada memegang pisau bedah dan menjadi pahlawan di rumah sakit milik keluarga Wu.

Dari hari ke hari, Kris pun semakin dewasa dan mulai muak dengan semua yang dia lakukan. Ia marah karena tidak bisa memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ia kecewa kepada ayahnya yang hanya bisa berharap tapi tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya. Kris merasa hidupnya seperti sebuah robot yang diciptakan hanya untuk mengikuti perintah dari para orang dewasa.

Dan pada suatu hari, puncak dari kemarahan Kris pun tiba saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Wu Lungfei dengan sang kakek yang terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Sebenarnya Kris bukanlah orang yang suka mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain tapi begitu namanya dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan tersebut maka ia pun segera merapatkan telinganya di pintu dengan celah yang sedikit terbuka.

"Seperti itulah jalannya kehidupan, Lungfei. Anak harus dimanfaatkan dan diperintah oleh kita. Bukannya malah kita, para orang tua yang harus mengikuti kemauan mereka." Ucap kakek Wu santai kemudian menyeruput kopi hitam yang tersedia diatas meja.

Lungfei hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia sebenarnya ingin Kris mempunyai kehidupan normal layaknya anak-anak lainnya. Cukup dirinya saja dulu yang menjalani kehidupan menyiksa seperti itu, tidak dengan anaknya. Lungfei tahu betul bagaimana berat dan tersiksa menjadi Kris, tapi perkataan sang ayah yang tidak bisa dibantah membuatnya terduduk kaku diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tapi Kris masih kecil ayah. Lagipula anakku ingin menjadi seorang seniman bukan seorang dokter sepertiku. Cukup Aku saja yang menuruti semua kemauan ayah dan biarkan anakku memilih jalan hidupnya."

"DIAM LUNGFEI! AKU TAU APA YANG TERBAIK UNTUK CUCUKU! JADI JANGAN MEMBANTAH DAN TETAPLAH PADA ATURAN. KELUARGA WU ADALAH KELUARGA WU! KRIS HARUS MENJADI SEORANG DOKTER HEBAT SAMA SEPERTIMU!" Suara sang kakek terdengar menggelegar membuat Kris berjengit kaget.

"T-tapi ayah..."

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Lungfei yang tersungkur lemah dihadapan kakek Wu. Kris kaget dan dengan cepat mendorong pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Kris tidak lagi memperdulikan sopan santun terhadap kakek tua dihadapannya.

"Kakek, ayah benar! Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang dokter! Aku ingin menjadi seniman. Aku suka melukis dan Aku juga bukan barang yang dapat kau manfaatkan dengan seenaknya!" Ucap Kris menatap tajam orang tua dihadapannya. Kris tidak sudi untuk memanggil orang tua itu sebagai kakeknya lagi.

"Oh, Kris cucu kesayanganku." Ucap kakek Wu santai.

"Jangan panggil aku cucu lagi mulai sekarang, karena detik ini juga aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Wu. Aku ingin bebas dan kau kakek tua, carilah anak lain yang dapat kau manfaatkan." Ucap Kris tegas kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Hari itu, Kris memutuskan pergi dari China dan menuju Korea. Di Korea pun ia bertemu dengan Luhan, pemuda manis yang sangat ceria dan menyukai bunga. Dari situ juga, Kris pun memutuskan untuk membuat toko bunga Sunday Morning dan memulai kehidupannya sebagai seorang seniman. Kris juga mengajak Luhan untuk kerja di toko bunga miliknya.

Kris sangat kagum dengan kehidupan yang dijalani Luhan. Pemuda bermanik rusa itu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti tidak mempunyai beban dalam hidupnya. Dari Luhanlah Kris belajar cara bahagia dan Kris berjanji akan menjaga tawa dan senyum Luhan.

Kris sendiri sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai adik kandungnya karena setelah 1 tahun dirinya pergi dari mansion keluarga Wu, ia mendapat kabar menyedihkan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal. Kris menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat wajah sang ayah untuk terakhir kali. Kris sangat sedih dan terpuruk saat itu.

Kris bagaikan mayat hidup karena tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi dan sekali lagi, Luhan yang menyadarkan Kris bahwa Kris tidak sendiri karena ada Luhan disini yang akan selalu berada di sisi Kris dan bersedia menjadi keluarga bagi Kris.

"Luhan janji tidak akan meninggalkan Kris hyung." Ucap Luhan saat itu berjanji sambil memeluk erat tubuh tegap Kris yang terlihat bergetar menahan tangis.

Dan mulai saat itu, Kris kembali berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Luhan juga akan selalu membuat Luhan bahagia karena sekarang, hanya Luhan lah yang Kris punya. Kris dan Luhan, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak lagi mempunyai keluarga maka dari itu mereka pun bersama saling menguatkan satu sama lain karena hanya merekalah yang mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan.

.

.

 **Seoul, 26 Januari 2009**

Waktu terus berlalu, detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, tapi pria pemilik bulu mata lentik itu masih saja terlelap dengan cantiknya.

Kring!

Suara lonceng selamat datang itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan segera mengusap matanya dengan tidak sabaran. Berharap bahwa seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu itu adalah seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi pagi.

"Masih menunggunya?" Luhan pun merengut lucu melihat kedatangan Kris. Ia kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan lesu di atas meja. "Y-YA! Kenapa responmu seperti itu? walaupun Aku bukan Sehun, tapi harusnya ka..."

"Hyung, diamlah. Please." Potong Luhan lemah tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara. Kris segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Luhan begitu melihat betapa terpuruk adik rusanya itu.

"Hey, jangan bersedih seperti itu, kau harus tersenyum. Sehun mungkin punya urusan hari ini jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya minggu depan. Oke? Princess Bambi fighting!" Kris mulai menyemangati dan dibalas dengan hembusan nafas lelah oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak segera tersenyum, Aku akan ber-aegyo sekarang."

"Luhannie, buing-buing. Buing-buing." Ucap Kris bertingkah imut dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya di pipi dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu kearah Luhan.

"Hyung, berhenti melakukannya. Itu bukan aegyo hyung, Kau terlihat menyeramkan." Protes Luhan mendelikkan matanya kepada Kris yang masih setia melakukan aegyonya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Luhannie kembali tersenyum. Buing-buing. Buing-buing." Kris semakin menjadi dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, ia pun berhasil membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Woah, lihat akhirnya Princess Bambi bisa tersenyum kembali. Aku berhasil! Yeahh, aku berhasil!" Seru Kris melakukan selebrasi dengan berlari kecil mengelilingi toko sambil mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya sang juara.

Luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat semangat Kris yang sangat menggebu-gebu. Walaupun terlihat berlebihan, tapi itulah Kris. Seseorang yang dapat diandalkan oleh Luhan dalam keadaan apapun. Saat ini Luhan sekali lagi bersyukur karena dapat mengenal sosok Kris. Sosok yang hangat dan juga ceria dan dapat menebar kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 12 April 2009**

Dua bulan telah berlalu, dan Sehun tidak pernah lagi datang ke Sunday Morning. Setiap Senin pagi Luhan akan berdiri di depan toko dan menunggu kedatangan Sehun yang keberadaanya entah dimana.

Ia tidak pernah berhenti berharap tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, terdapat sedikit rasa putus asa dalam hati Luhan. Untung saja masih ada Kris yang selalu datang menghibur dan menyemangatinya membuat Luhan kembali yakin kepada Sehun.

Tapi ada kalanya, Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindu dan menyalurkannya menjadi tangisan sedih yang dapat membuat matanya sembab dan bengkak keesokan harinya.

Luhan tampak seperti seorang yang mengalami depresi berat. Apakah menurut kalian itu berlebihan? Tidak, karena Luhan mempunyai perasaan cinta yang tulus dan murni bagi Sehun.

Saat malam menjelang, dan toko pun ditutup saat itu juga Luhan pun harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang selalu membuatnya kecewa. 'Sehun tidak datang lagi hari ini' batinnya miris.

.

.

.

Sreekk

"Haah, tidak terasa ini sudah hari minggu. Apakah besok Aku bisa bertemu Sehun?" Luhan menatap kalender yang tergantung pada dinding toko kemudian duduk dan menumpukan tangannya di meja dan tersenyum miris memikirkan perasaanya yang kembali terpuruk. "Jangan seperti ini Xi Luhan, jangan putus asa! Kau harus yakin Sehun pasti akan datang." Ia kemudian mengambil smartphone dan memainkan beberapa game untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Tiit...tiit

Beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game, Luhan pun harus dengan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya saat sebuah notifikasi muncul di layar handphonenya. Luhan pun segera men-charge hpnya karena baterai lemah. Luhan merenggangkan badannya dan menguap lebar kemudian menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Kenapa hari ini terasa sangat lama? Aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Hari Senin, datanglah." Keluh Luhan berharap waktu hari ini untuk cepat berlalu. Luhan pun menatap jalan raya di depan toko yang cukup lengang siang ini. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan menyipitkan matanya menatap seorang pria yang berjalan santai menuju Sunday morning.

"Aku yang terlalu merindukannya, atau pria ini memang mirip dengan Sehun?" Luhan mengusak matanya dan kembali menatap Pria yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, haii." Luhan menampakkan ekspresi bodoh saat melihat seorang pria tampan yang entah kenapa sangat mirip dengan Sehun berdiri di depannya sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis.

"Ahh, kenapa ini sangat nyata? Aku pasti sudah gila. Uh, Aku bahkan mendengar suaranya." Resah Luhan menjedutkan kepalanya di atas meja berharap efek dari kerinduannya terhadap Sehun segera menghilang.

"Luhan hyung, jangan seperti itu. Kepalamu bisa sakit nanti." Ucap seseorang itu segera menahan kepala Luhan yang ingin dijedutkan lagi oleh sang pemilik.

Luhan pun menegakkan badan dan kembali melihat wajah pria di depannya dengan intens. "Ah, hyung jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tau Aku tampan, tapi tidak sampai seperti itu juga menatapku." Pipi Sehun menampakkan warna merah muda tipis akibat dari Luhan yang menatapnya terlalu intens.

"Kau betul-betul Sehun? Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Tentu. Memang ada berapa Sehun yang kau kenal hyung?" Ucap Sehun berjalan menjauh sambil melepaskan mantel dan menaruhnya di sofa kecil yang tak jauh darinya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badan dan

BRUKK...

Luhan dengan tiba-tiba menubruk badan Sehun membuat kedua pria tersebut jatuh ke atas sofa dengan Luhan yang memeluk leher Sehun erat. Sedangkan Sehun yang terlihat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pun hanya diam berusaha mencerna semuanya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Luhan. Sehun pun panik dan tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang telah basah akibat tangisan Luhan. "Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lembut mengelus punggung dan rambut Luhan berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada si mungil.

Tapi bukan jawaban yang didapat, Sehun malah mendapati isakan Luhan yang semakin kencang. Sehun pun membalikkan posisi dengan Luhan yang terduduk di pangkuannya dan kepala Luhan yang bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Setelah lama menunggu sampai keadaan Luhan sedikit membaik, Sehun pun mulai bertanya.

"Hyung, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut. Luhan pun mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang sembab dan bengkak akibat dari menangis yang terlalu lama. "Karena suaramu." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Suaraku? Hyung jangan bercanda. Aku tau suaraku jelek tapi tidak sejelek itu sampai membuat seorang pria cantik menangis." Ucap Sehun membuat bibir Luhan menampakkan sedikit senyuman.

"Jangan menggombaliku." Ucap Luhan bersandar kembali di dada hangat Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipi putihnya. "Aku tidak menggombal hyung. Kau memang cantik. Tapi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun pun mulai mencari posisi nyaman untuk dirinya dan Luhan dengan bersandar dan mengelus kepala Luhan lembut.

"Sehunnie, hyung sangat merindukanmu dan saat kau ada di hadapanku secara tiba-tiba, itu seperti sebuah khayalan belaka. Aku sempat tidak mempercayainya tapi begitu mendengar suaramu, entah kenapa itu terdengar sangat lembut di telingaku." Luhan menarik nafas dalam sebentar.

"Setelah itu aku mengerti kalau Sehun dihadapanku ini nyata, bukan hanya khayalanku saja. Kemudian, semua perasaan ku tidak bisa tertahan lagi jadi aku langsung menangis." Lanjut Luhan saat tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun kembali menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya dengan detail dan disimak baik oleh Sehun.

"Aku...A-Aku merindukanmu Sehunnie."

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka setelah pengakuan panjang dari Luhan. Mereka saling menatap lama dan terpaku oleh manik mata masing-masing. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, kedua benda kenyal itupun bertemu dan saling memagut dengan lembut.

Tidak ada yang membuka mata. Kedua anak adam itu saling memeluk dengan mata terpejam menyalurkan semua perasaan yang mereka rasakan dengan ciuman lembut tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit keduanya terhanyut oleh alur perasaan mereka dan melepaskan pertautan lembut itu. Dengan nafas tersengal, keduanya pun menempelkan dahi basah mereka dan saling menatap dalam. Sehun pun mengecup lama bibir Luhan yang kembali menutup mata menghayati kecupan Sehun.

"Hyung, buka matamu." Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengarahkan tangan Luhan ke pipinya. Luhan membuka mata dan menatap Sehun dengan pipi yang telah merona merah membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "K-Kita..." Luhan tergagap tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Sambil memegang sudut bibirnya, Luhan pun membuka mulut kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang barusan terjadi. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuatnya bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu." Ucap Sehun mengangkat pelan dagu Luhan dan menatap teduh tatapan bingung yang Luhan layangkan padanya.

"Uh?" Luhan langsung kaget begitu mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Hahaha, Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan? Selamat Oh Sehun, kau telah berhasil membuatku terkejut." Ucap Luhan tertawa yang dibalas tatapan tegas Sehun yang kemudian berucap. "Aku serius hyung. Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Hyung tatap mataku sekarang. Apa Aku sedang bercanda?" Ucap Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menatap kedua manik coklat Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan membeku dan menatap dalam mata Sehun mencari kebohongan dari kedua permata hitam di depannya. Mata rusa Luhan mulai memanas saat tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan di kedua manik mata itu. Dan ini berarti, Sehun serius dan jujur atas pernyataanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku...A-Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun!" Setelah beberapa saat terdiam kaku, Luhan pun membalas pernyataan Sehun lengkap dengan satu air mata bahagia yang ikut menetes. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun erat dan kembali menangis di bahu Sehun yang memang telah basah oleh tangisan Luhan sebelumnya.

"T-tapi Sehunnie, saat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau harus datang setiap hari ke toko ini bukan hanya hari senin saja. Oke? Mulai besok!"

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan bergumam menyetujui permintaan dari Luhannya.

Mengingat ini, Luhan merasa tidak sia-sia telah berharap dan yakin kepada Sehun. Benar kata Kris, semuanya akan indah pada waktunya jika kau mau bersabar. Kris selalu mengingatkan Luhan untuk selalu bersabar karena takdir itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Luhan terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Selain karena dada Sehun sangat nyaman dan hangat juga Luhan sangat malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya yang pasti sangat kacau sekarang. Luhan pun menyamankan posisinya di dada Sehun dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan senyuman manis.

Sedangkan pria satunya, Sehun yang terus memeluk pinggang Luhan dan tidak berhenti mengecup kepala bersurai coklat milik sang kekasih sayang. Kemudian, senyuman hangat Sehun tiba-tiba memudar terganti dengan tatapan menerawang dan senyuman miris menyedihkan. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Luhan berniat untuk menghilangkan keresahan hatinya.

.

.

.

 **[DAY 1, 13 April 2009]**

Hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Luhan berniat membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk Sehun. Ia akan membuat kue coklat dengan penuh cinta. Itu kata Luhan sambil berteriak semangat saat Kris bertanya heran melihat Luhan yang pagi ini terlihat sibuk membawa banyak barang di kedua tangannya. Itu semua adalah bahan-bahan yang akan Luhan gunakan. Ia telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna.

Beruntung, Sunday Morning mempunyai dapur kecil di bagian belakang yang sengaja dibuat Kris dengan alasan jika dirinya sering merasa lapar saat berada di toko dan alangkah baiknya jika dia bisa membuat sendiri makanannya.

Ini adalah pertama kali Luhan membuat kue coklat biasanya ia hanya membeli dan tidak membuat sendiri. Jadi saat sampai di dapur, ia pun mulai sibuk mencari cara membuat kue coklat di internet.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Luhan mulai membuat kue coklat dengan mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Menakar, menuang, mengaduk ia lakukan dengan senyuman manis berharap Sehun suka dengan kue coklat spesial buatannya. Sesekali, Luhan menggigit bibirnya gemas saat berkhayal ekspresi Sehun nantinya saat mencoba kue coklat spesialnya.

Ia berhenti mengaduk saat mendengar sang kekasih, Sehun, telah datang dan berbicara dengan Kris di depan. Ia tertawa kecil saat mendengar suara Kris yang melarang Sehun untuk pergi ke area dapur tempatnya membuat kue.

Kris berkata, Luhan sedang menjalankan sebuah misi spesial didalam, jadi jangan menggangunya dan itu sukses membuat Sehun mendengus geli dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung "misi spesial?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, misi spesial untukmu. Katanya untuk hari pertama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jawab Kris kemudian ikut duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Ohh.." Sehun mengangguk paham dan menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya. "Padahal dia tidak perlu repot-repot begitu."

"Biarkanlah anak rusa itu berkreasi. Aku agak sedikit tenang karena sampai saat ini ia belum berceloteh seperti biasanya karena sibuk dengan misi spesial. Telingaku jadi sedikit aman." Ucap Kris mulai menjahili Luhan. Ia berucap dengan suara yang agak keras agar Luhan mendengar perkataanya.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya Kris hyung." Teriak Luhan nyaring.

"Kau mendengarnya kan? Bagaimana suara itu merusak gendang telingamu?" Bukannya menanggapi protes Luhan, Kris malah bertanya pada Sehun yang tersenyum melihat kejahilan Kris kepada kekasihnya.

"Kris hyung!" Protes Luhan lagi kali ini ia memberi sedikit penekanan pada ucapannya membuat Kris mengalah dan tertawa bahagia karena telah berhasil menjahili adik rusanya itu.

Beberapa jam terlewati dengan baik. Luhan yang masih sibuk di dalam dapur juga Kris dan Sehun yang sekarang terlihat akrab. Mungkin ini karena pribadi Kris yang lebih dewasa dan mudah bergaul, mereka pun cepat menjadi akrab

Cklek..

Pintu dapur terbuka menampakkan Luhan dengan membawa sebuah hidangan yang tertutupi tudung saji berbentuk bulat membuat Sehun penasaran apa yang sebenarnya telah direncanakan oleh kekasih manisnya itu.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas dan menatap ragu hidangan yang telah ia letakkan di meja antara Kris dan Sehun. Ia mengingat dengan jelas betapa hancur bentuk kue coklat buatannya.

"Ekhem, begini sebenarnya Aku tidak yakin dengan..tidak..tidak. Aku sangat tidak yakin dengan kue coklat ini." Ucap Luhan dengan pandangan sedih dan bibir mengerucut. Perlahan-lahan ia buka tudung saji tersebut.

Seketika, suasana hening melingkupi mereka bertiga. Sehun dan Kris terpaku menatap kue coklat di atas meja itu. Itu juga kalau kue dihadapan mereka ini masih bisa disebut kue karena bentuknya yang hancur tak berbentuk.

"Ini kue cokelat spesialmu Lu?" Tanya Kris memecah keheningan menunjuk kue tak terbentuk di atas meja ragu. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat tanggapan Sehun tentang kue buatannya yang tidak sesuai harapan. Ia mengangguk lesu dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"I-Ini kue? Kue cokelat?" Tanya Sehun. Berbeda dengan Kris yang menatap kue cokelat itu dengan takjub sekaligus heran, Sehun malah menampakkan ekpresi takut dan sedikit cemas di wajah tampannya. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan di hadapannya membuat Luhan semakin sedih dan makin menunduk dalam.

Menyadari situasi yang sedikit mencekam, Kris pun mulai mencairkan suasana. "Ada apa dengan kalian, sesuatu itu bukan dinilai dari bentuk tapi dari dalamnya kan? Ayo kita coba kue cokelat ini." Ajak Kris mengambil garpu dan piring yang telah disusun rapi oleh Luhan diatas meja.

"Woah, ini pasti sangat enak." Lanjut Kris mengambil beberapa potong kue coklat kemudian meletakkannya di piring. Ia juga menyendokkan beberapa potong kue di piring Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun seketika tersadar. Ia telah melukai perasaan Luhan yang telah bersusah payah membuat kue cokelat spesial untuknya. Tidak ingin keadaan bertambah buruk, Sehun pun mengambil kue cokelat bagiannya. Walaupun terlihat ragu, Sehun tetap memakan kue itu sambil tersenyum. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan berpikiran buruk karena sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai kue cokelat.

"Hmm, apa ku bilang kue ini memang enak. Kan Sehun?" Tanya Kris sama sekali tidak berbohong soal rasa dari kue buatan Luhan yang memang benar-benar enak. Hanya bentuk saja yang kurang enak dipandang tapi soal rasa, kue coklatnya sangat baik.

Sehun yang sedang mengunyah pun menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Kris. Sehun mengambil lembut tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di bangku kosong samping Sehun. Ya, sedari tadi Luhan memang hanya berdiri memandang kedua pria tampannya mencoba kue gagal tersebut. Itu nama khusus yang Luhan berikan untuk kue buatannya.

Sedikit rasa lega dan bahagia dirasakan Luhan saat mendengar komentar Kris dan Sehun. Luhan pun mengambil sepotong kue coklat. Ia takut jika perkataan kedua pria itu hanyalah kebohongan agar dirinya tidak sakit hati. Merasakan bagaimana kue coklat tersebut, Luhan perlahan-lahan kembali tersenyum. Kris dan Sehun yang melihatnya pun juga ikut tersenyum.

Kemudian dengan semangat, Luhan pun menawarkan secangkir cokelat panas kepada Sehun dan Kris. Sekarang, hari telah menjelang malam dan secangkir coklat panas sangat cocok untuk malam yang agak dingin hari ini. Begitu mendapat anggukan kepala dari kedua prianya, Luhan pun segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat tiga cangkir coklat panas.

Pada akhirnya, ketiga pemuda itu pun memakan kue coklat gagal buatan Luhan dengan bahagia juga ditemani dengan secangkir coklat panas membuat suasana ikut menghangat. Cuaca diluar yang semakin dingin, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan dalam toko yang penuh dengan canda dan tawa akibat kekonyolan Kris membuat siapapun iri melihat kehangatan yang tercipta antara ketiga pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

 **[DAY 2, 14 April 2009]**

Hari kedua, Luhan lewati dengan kesibukan mengurus tanaman-tanaman di toko mulai dari memberi pupuk, menggunting daun juga bunga yang layu dan menyiram tanaman sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk diam melihat Luhan dengan segala kesibukan yang ia lakukan. Sehun berpikir, merawat tanaman seperti yang Luhan lakukan sekarang tidak akan ada habis-habisnya terbukti dari lamanya Sehun menunggu Luhan yang bahkan belum selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia mengambil selang kecil sama seperti yang Luhan gunakan untuk menyiram bunga. Daripada hanya melihat, lebih baik jika Sehun juga ikut membantu Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hunnie, Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lebih baik kau duduk saja, ini sudah hampir selesai." Larang Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang telah ikut bergabung menyiram tanaman di kebun belakang toko.

"Aku bosan Lu. Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantumu." Kekeh Sehun yang tetap ingin membantu Luhan. Lagipula, jika hanya menyiram tanaman Sehun pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan santai yang tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga.

"Uh, Hunnie. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini karena kemarin Kris hyung sudah rela untuk menutup tokonya, jadi hari ini Aku harus bekerja full merawat tanaman-tanaman ini. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa Lu. Aku mengerti. Lagipula menyiram tanaman seperti ini juga menyenangkan." Ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin Luhan menganggap dirinya salah karena tidak bisa menemaninya dan lebih sibuk merawat tanaman. Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menuntut pasangannya untuk selalu ada.

.

"Haah." Helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari bibir kecil pemuda bermata rusa yang dengan pasrah menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa empuk di toko. Kegiatan menyiram bunga Sehun dan Luhan baru saja selesai setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam lebih hanya untuk menyiram bunga.

Pekerjaan itu memang hanyalah pekerjaan santai dan tidak terlalu menguras banyak tenaga tapi lain cerita jika tanaman yang akan disiram sangatlah banyak. Hari ini, Kris menambahkan beberapa tanaman baru di toko membuat Luhan dan Sehun harus bekerja keras untuk menyiram semuanya.

Sehun dengan lelah mendudukkan dirinya di tepi sofa yang juga digunakan Luhan untuk beristirahat. Sehun memberikan handuk basah yang dibawanya di atas kepala Luhan. Tidak sampai disitu, Sehun pun dengan lembut memijat pundak Luhan.

"Uuh. Terima kasih Hunnie." Luhan sangat senang dengan perhatian kecil yang Sehun lakukan untuknya. Menurut Luhan, itu sangat manis membuat dirinya merasa beruntung mendapatkan Sehun sebagai kekasih. Sehun memang benar-benar kekasih idaman.

Puk!

Luhan merasakan beban di pundaknya. Saat ia berbalik, dapat dilihatnya Sehun yang telah jatuh terlelap dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar di mulut tipis prianya.

Luhan memperbaiki posisi mereka dengan dia yang bersandar pada kepala sofa dan Sehun yang terlelap di pahanya. Dengan begini punggung Sehun tidak akan sakit jika bangun nanti dan Luhan juga dapat leluasa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Luhan mengelus pelan rambut hitam Sehun.

Perasaan bersalah sedikit terbersit di hati Luhan saat melihat betapa pucat dan lelahnya wajah Sehun saat ini. "Sehunnie, maafkan Aku." Sesal Luhan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini? Apakah kau sangat kelelahan?" Monolog Luhan mengusap peluh yang muncul di dahi Sehun.

Ruangan itu sangat sepi sekarang . Hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus berasal dari kedua pemuda yang dengan pulas terlelap di atas sofa. Pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur di paha pemuda lain yang lebih mungil terlihat sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya kadang si pemuda tampan menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan, kadang juga sedih dan kesakitan lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Sangat disayangkan, pemuda cantik disana tidak melihat semua itu karena telah jatuh terlelap mengikuti jejak Sehun mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Setelah menyiram sangat banyak tanaman memang sangatlah melelahkan tapi tidak sampai kesakitan seperti Sehun kan?

.

.

.

 **[DAY 3, 15 April 2009]**

Kemarin, Luhan merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sehun. Walaupun Sehun tidak memberitahu secara langsung, tapi Luhan adalah orang yang cukup peka untuk sadar jika Sehun sangatlah bosan dan lelah sepulang dari toko. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi terlihat seperti orang penyakitan tapi bibirnya tetap mengatakan 'Aku baik-baik saja' berulang kali dan menyuruh Luhan untuk tidak khawatir.

Semalaman Luhan telah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar bisa menebus kesalahannya. Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya dengan bahagia Luhan membawa satu set permainan monopoli ke toko.

Luhan berniat untuk mengajak Sehun bermain bersama. Walaupun ide Luhan terlihat kekanak-kanakan tapi itulah dia. Xi Luhan, pria ajaib dengan segala ide kekanakannya yang mampu membuat seorang Pria tampan bersurai kelam jatuh pada pesonanya.

Oh Sehun, pria dengan surai kelam yang sekarang menjadi kekasih dari Xi Luhan, pagi ini datang lengkap dengan hoodie biru yang membalut tubuh tingginya. Sehun menyapa hangat Luhan yang langsung membalas dengan semangat sapaan Sehun.

Luhan menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya sambil tersenyum manis ia berkata. "oh, good morning my Hunnie!" Tak lupa Luhan pun melambaikan tangannya imut kearah Sehun.

Begitu Sehun duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Luhan, si rusa cantik itupun langsung meletakkan papan monopoli beserta alat-alatnya di atas meja. Sehun hanya menatap bingung Luhan yang dengan tenang mengatur setiap alat yang dibutuhkan saat bermain monopoli.

"Hunnie, ayo kita bermain monopoli." Ajak Luhan lembut masih menampakkan gummy smile miliknya tapi dengan tampang polos dan juga tatapan bingung Sehun menjawab. "Tapi Lu, monopoli itu apa? Dan, juga ini. Apa ini?" Tunjuk Sehun pada papan monopoli.

"Ha?" Luhan sekarang seperti ikan yang sedang mengambil nafas. Dengan mulut terbuka, Luhan menatap Sehun kaget. "serius Hunnie! Kau tidak tau monopoli?" Heboh Luhan sedikit berteriak.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya polos kemudian dengan semangat Luhan pun menarik kedua tangan putih Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa Hunnie, ada Aku disini. Aku akan mengajarkanmu cara bermain monopoli terlebih dahulu, kemudian barulah kita akan bermain."

Beberapa waktu berlalu, Luhan dengan sabar mengajar Sehun semua hal tentang monopoli dan Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti. "Saat bermain monopoli, kau boleh membeli rumah. Kau dapat membelinya jika pionmu berhenti disalah satu kotak disini. Mengerti?" Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke, Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya. Sekarang ayo bermain!" Luhan mengambil pion merah untuknya dan pion biru untuk Sehun kemudian mengambil dadu untuk memulai permainan. "Aku yang mulai duluan yaa." Luhan mengguncangkan dadunya pada wadah kecil dan melemparkannya.

Luhan memekik senang saat melihat angka dadu yang menunjukkan angka 5 dan itu berarti dia dapat mengambil kartu kesempatan. Kartu yang bisa saja berisi keberuntungan ataupun kesialan bagi si cantik. Luhan berharap kartu kesempatannya berisi keberuntungan kali ini dan ia segera dapat mengalahkan Sehun dengan mudah.

Luhan menjalankan pionnya dan segera mengambil kartu kesempatan berwarna pink di tengah papan. "Berikanlah 10,000 won untuk lawan mainmu." Ucap Luhan kemudian merengut kesal karena harus merelakan uang monopoli miliknya kepada Sehun. Tapi dengan ide licik yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Hunnie, Aku mendapatkan kartu ini artinya kau harus memberikan 10,000 won untukku." Ucap Luhan membohongi Sehun.

"Oh benarkah? Jadi jika kita mendapatkan kartu ini kita bisa mendapatkan uang dari lawan kita ya?" Sehun yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui cara bermain pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan mulai menghitung uang agar cukup untuk diberikannya kepada Luhan.

Lihatlah ekpresi Luhan sekarang ia dengan senyum jahilnya menatap Sehun, sang kekasih yang begitu gampang dipengaruhi. 'Sehunnie yang polos, maafkan aku. Hahahaha'ㅡbatin Luhan tertawa senang diatas kepolosan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Iya, Hunnie kau tau kan betapa jujurnya Aku. Mana mungkin Aku berbohong padamu. Ayo cepat berikan." Paksa Luhan membuat Sehun dengan tenang memberikan 10,000 won monopoli miliknya pada Luhan yang dengan sigap Luhan ambil dengan santai. Oh, tidak Sehun, harusnya kau yang menerima uang dari kekasih rusamu itu.

"Oke, sekarang giliranmu." Luhan memberikan dadu kepada Sehun dengan menaruh diatas tangan sang kekasih yang langsung digenggam oleh Sehun. Diguncangkan sebentar, kemudian Sehun pun melemparkannya.

Dadu tersebut berputar sebentar kemudian berhenti dan menunjukkan angka 5 lagi diatasnya. "Oh, Aku juga dapat kartu kesempatan!" Sehun berseru kemudian mengambil kartu pink yang berada paling atas kemudian membacanya. "Hari ini kau berulang tahun maka terimalah 15.000 won dari setiap pemain" Luhan yang mendengarnya pun terkaget dan bergumam "15.000 won?"

"Sehun, ini... ini maksudnya jika..." Luhan berusaha mencari alasan agar Sehun tidak mendapatkan uang monopoli miliknya. Ia berpikir keras tapi belum menemukan satu pun ide.

"Jika apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun melihat kekasihnya yang bersikap aneh. "Jika...Oh! Itu jika kau berulang tahun hari ini Hunnie. Iya, begitu tapi kan ulang tahunmu 12 April sudah lewat jadi hadiahnya tidak ada. Hehehe." Ucap Luhan. Ia membasahi kedua belah bibirnya merutuki ide konyol yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Luhan yakin pasti Sehun tidak akan mempercayai ide konyol itu.

"Oh, sayang sekali kalau begitu." Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun. 'Bagaimana bisa anak ini mempercayai ucapan konyol seperti itu? Tapi kasihan juga melihatnya'ㅡbatin Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun yang memandang lesu kartu kesempatan miliknya.

Beberapa jam mereka lalui dengan bermain monopoli, Luhan pun tidak sedikit membohongi Sehun agar memberikan keuntungan padanya. "Yehet! Aku menang Hunnie! Dan kau kalah. Hahahaha." Luhan berseru senang kemudian tertawa menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya. Sehun pun ikut tersenyum melihat betapa bahagia Luhannya dapat memenangkan game ini.

Katakanlah Sehun juga ikut berbohong dalam permainan monopoli ini. Ia sebenarnya tau cara bermain monopoli. Sehun tau jika ia selalu mendapatkan kartu keberuntungan dan Luhan kemudian akan berbohong dan membalikkan keadaan tapi Sehun memilih berpura-pura tidak tau agar dapat melihat senyum dan tawa Luhan seperti sekarang.

Tawa yang sangat Sehun suka. Tawa Luhan sangat ceria dan tulus membuat Sehun ikut bahagia mendengarnya. Jika bisa, Sehun ingin mendengar tawa Luhan terus menerus. Tawa yang sangat merdu bagaikan lagu tidur bagi Sehun kemudian mengantuk dan jatuh terlelap di atas meja.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menyeka air mata yang keluar karena terlalu asiknya ia tertawa. Ia melihat Sehun yang telah jatuh terlelap dengan posisi kepala tertelungkup di atas meja. "Ish, apa-apaan dia. Bagaimana bisa tidur seperti ini?"

"Sehunnieku yang polos saat tertidur seperti ini mirip bayi besar. Uuh, tampannya bayi besar Luhan." Ucap Luhan gemas mengelus surai hitam Sehun lembut makin membuat sang pemilik surai terlelap dalam tidur damainya.

.

.

.

 **[DAY 4, 16 April 2009]**

Hari ini, Kris datang dengan membawa 3 kaleng cat dinding di tangan kanan dan berbagai alat untuk mengecat di tangan kiri. Luhan pun menghampiri Kris dan mengambil setengah bawaan Kris. "Apakah hari ini kita akan mengecat?" Tanya Luhan memperhatikan Kris yang sedang berusaha membuka penutup cat kaleng tersebut.

"iya. Kemarin Aku berpikir kenapa Aku tidak menggunakan kemampuan melukisku untuk menghias toko ini dan kau harus membantuku untuk mengecat ulang bagian luar sedangkan Aku akan mendekor bagian dalam." Jelas Kris tanpa melihat Luhan. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuka penutup kaleng cat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku akan membawa cat warna coklat ini ke depan." Luhan mengambil kaleng cat dekat Kris kemudian membawanya keluar dari toko. Baru saja Luhan akan mengambil gagang pintu, tapi pintu itu telah lebih dulu dibuka oleh Sehun yang kemudian menatap bergantian Luhan dan kaleng cat seolah bertanya 'Sedang apa kau?' Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun pun berkata. "Tolong bawa cat ini ke depan. Aku akan mengambil peralatan untuk mengecat dulu dan fyi, hari ini toko akan dicat ulang." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan pun berlalu pergi untuk mengambil peralatan mengecat meninggalkan Sehun memegang satu kaleng cat di tangan.

Luhan menghampiri Kris dan mengambil beberapa alat cat yang tersebar di lantai. "Lu, masih ada beberapa kaleng cat di dalam bagasi mobil. Mungkin masih ada dua. Tolong bawa itu semua kesini ya?" Pinta Kris menatap Luhan. "Apa? Ish, Kris hyung itu pasti sangat berat." Keluh Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal di atas lantai datar toko.

"Ayolah Lu. Kau mengaku pria manly tapi tidak bisa mengangkat dua kaleng cat ukuran sedang? C'mon Lulu, tunjukkan sisi manlymu." Kris berusaha membujuk Luhan dengan cara mengiming-iminginya menggunakan kalimat pria manly yang pasti itu adalah kalimat yang sangat sensitif bagi Luhan yang selalu diejek sebagai pria cantik dan imut.

Luhan meniup helaian poni yang sudah memanjang di dahinya dan menghela nafas pelan kemudian pergi untuk mengambil dua kaleng cat di bagasi mobil milik Kris. Luhan adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa jika diremehkan, karena walaupun Luhan akui bahwa wajahnya cantik, tapi tetap saja ia pria yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti pria normal lainnya. Jadi dengan anggukan pasti Luhan pun membawa dua kaleng cat tersebut ke hadapan Kris yang tersenyum senang melihat kedatangannya.

"Ish, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu hyung. Kau terlihat seperti psikopat." Ucap Luhan sadis. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dengan jijik saat senyuman Kris malah semakin melebar dan dengan gaya yang sangat norak menurut Luhan, Kris pun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. "Heii, jangan bicara seperti itu pada hyung tampanmu ini Lu. Kau itu cantik tapi bicaramu seperti preman pasar." Ucap Kris menatap Luhan yang sedang sibuk menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menggangu penglihatannya.

"Hyung, harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih saat ada ora..." Ujar Luhan terhenti saat Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan paksa dan mulai mengambil helaian poni Luhan kemudian mengikatnya membentuk apple hair yang sangat menggemaskan.

Dengan lihai Kris mengikat helaian halus Luhan dan kemudian menepuk dua kali rambut Luhan saat telah selesai dengan kegiatannya mengikat poni si anak rusa.

"Nah, kalau begini matamu tidak akan terganggu lagi." Ucap Kris sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan terharu. "Kris hyung, terima kasih." Ucap Luhan singkat.

"Tidak usah menangis karena Aku tau kalau sikapku tadi pasti sangat keren kan? Hahahaha." Ucap Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia tidak suka melihat Luhan sedih. "Ya! Kris hyung padahal tadi Aku sangat serius. Ugh, hyung merusak suasana." Ujar Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Kris hanya tertawa melihat tanggapan Luhan yang kesal tapi ia senang karena Luhan tidak sedih lagi sekarang. "Tapi hyung, sebenarnya ingin melukis apa disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan kedua manik rusa yang menatap Kris penasaran. "Itu, rahasia. Nanti jika sudah jadi, pasti kau akan tau. Sudah, pergi sana kerjakan bagianmu." Suruh Kris membuat Luhan merengut kesal kemudian dengan tiba-tiba menggigit lengan Kris keras membuat sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan sedangkan Luhan segera pergi tak lupa pula Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Kris.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu dasar naga jelek. Tanpa hyung suruh Aku juga akan pergi." Ejek Luhan. Kris tersenyum penuh arti menatap pintu yang tertutup dimana tadi Luhan berdiri disana dan tertawa melihat penderitaan Kris. Kris sama sekali tidak marah atas perilaku Luhan. Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Malah Kris sangat senang karena Luhan, adik kesayangannya itu bisa tertawa lepas seperti tadi dan itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kris.

Cuaca hari ini, cukup terik membuat hawa panas tak bisa terhindarkan. Sudah setengah jam Luhan mengecat bagian luar toko dan pastinya dibantu oleh Sehun yang dengan sukarela menawarkan bantuan. Baju mereka telah basah oleh keringat tapi tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaan yang menguras energi itu.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya tangan mereka yang terus bergerak mengoleskan cat ke dinding toko. Kris yang berada di dalam pun tidak keluar setelah kejadian Luhan yang menggigit lengan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya didalam, Luhan tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya memikirkan cuaca yang sangat menyengat dan secepatnya menyelesaikan kegiatannya itu.

Luhan berbinar senang saat melihat tinggal bagian pintu saja yang belum tercat. "Hunnie, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengecatnya. Sehun hanya bergumam kecil menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Yosh! Aku sudah selesai. Hunnie apa kau su.. Hunnie!" Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk bertanya kepada Sehun tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah Sehun yang dengan lemah terbaring sambil memegang dadanya kesakitan. Luhan dengan sigap segera membopong tubuh tinggi Sehun kedalam toko dengan sedikit kesusahan karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Begitu di dalam, terlihat Kris yang berdiri segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang dengan panik membawa masuk Sehun. Kris membantu Luhan membopong tubuh Sehun kemudian dengan hati-hati menidurkannya di sofa cokelat dalam toko.

"Apa yang terjadi Lu?" Tanya Kris menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan. "Ak-Aku tidak tau hyung. Begitu berbalik, Aku sudah melihat Sehun terbaring lemah di depan. H-hiks..hiks. Sehun tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" Luhan nampak ketakutan melihat kondisi Sehun yang sangat lemah. "Hyung, apa kita harus membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit?"

Grepp..

Tiba-tiba tangan putih Sehun mencengkram baju Luhan erat. "Jangan Lu, Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Luhan dengan mata memerah menatap Sehun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris meminta pendapat.

"Sehun, kau ha-..." Ucap Kris terhenti karena tangan Sehun yang beralih menggengam tangannya dan berucap lemah. "Hyung, please jangan. Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menampilkan senyum diwajahnya memberi arti bahwa dia baik-baik saja kepada Luhan dan Kris. Akhirnya pemuda yang paling tua pun pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus beristirahat sekarang"

Luhan kemudian duduk ditepi sofa dan mengelus kepala Sehun lembut. "Tidurlah Hunnie." Ucap Luhan bersenandung kecil menghantarkan rasa nyaman pada Sehun. Sehun mulai terbuai dengan senandung indah Luhan dan akhirnya kedua permata kelam Sehun pun tertutup dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang tertidur kemudian, tak berapa lama senyum Luhan memudar terganti dengan pandangan sedih. Luhan seketika tersadar jika dirinya sangat asing oleh Sehun. Walaupun berstatus kekasih, Luhan sadar jika dirinya tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sehun. Sehun yang misterius membuat Luhan sedih berpikir ia tidak pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Sehun. 'Hunnie, sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku?' Inner Luhan menghela nafas berat.

Kris menatap dalam diam sepasang kekasih dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan Sehun. Ia ingin Luhan mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya bahagia tapi dari yang Kris lihat, Sehun adalah pria misterius yang sama sekali tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Kris cukup terganggu saat melihat Luhan menampakkan ekspresi sedih menatap Sehun. Kris menundukkan kepalanya lelah kemudian manik tajamnya menatap botol kecil dibawah meja. Ia meraih botol putih itu kemudian menggenggam botol itu erat. Membaca beberapa keterangan yang tertera di sepanjang bagian botol, Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Sehun penuh arti.

.

.

.

 **[DAY 5, 17 April 2009]**

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Luhan menjadi sangat overprotektif kepada Sehun. Semenjak Sehun datang ke toko pagi ini, Sehun langsung didudukkan oleh Luhan dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan aktivitas berlebihan.

Sehun hanya bisa duduk menatap Luhan yang dengan sibuk membersihkan toko mulai dari mengelap, mengepel dan menyapu. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan. Tidak hanya tangannya yang sibuk bekerja tapi mulutnya juga tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa menyebalkannya Kris pagi ini. "Kau tau Sehun, betapa menyebalkannya naga jelek itu? Huh, kau tidak akan tahan dengan sikapnya." Luhan bercerita penuh emosi.

"Bahkan Aku hanya ingin melihat lukisan yang ia buat di dinding itu tapi tidak boleh. Malah sampai ditutup seperti itu agar Aku tidak dapat melihatnya." Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya dan mengembungkan pipinya menunjuk bagian dinding toko yang telah tertutup kain putih besar dengan kesal.

Sehun menatap dinding yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan dan terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin Kris hyung punya surprise untukmu Lu, maka dari itu ia menutupnya." Luhan mengernyit ragu kemudian melanjutkan lagi kerjanya yang tertunda yaitu mengepel. Luhan agak ragu dengan perkataan Sehun karena Kris bukanlah orang melankolis yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu untuk seseorang, tapi membayangkan Kris memberi surprise untuknya, itu pasti sangat lucu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam kecil 'Tidak mungkin..tidak mungkin'

Kris memasuki toko dengan gaya penuh kharisma kemudian menghampiri Luhan yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Kris lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Luhan. "Yo Lulu! Sehun! Kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?" Ucap Kris menatap kedua pemuda lain dengan senyum lebarnya. Seketika image keren dan penuh kharisma Kris pun berganti dengan image konyol dan bodoh.

Luhan berlagak seperti ingin muntah. "Ya ampun hyung, kenapa kau sangat percaya diri?" Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan lengan Kris lalu berkacak pinggang mengejek kadar kepedean sang pemuda tertua. Kris pun merengut kesal kemudian memukul kecil kepala Luhan menggunakan kepalan tangannya. "Ish, anak satu ini. Kau kira Aku tidak mendengarnya tadi? Jelas-jelas kau membicaranku yang tidak memberimu izin melihat lukisan dinding itu kan?" Tanya Kris mencondongkan badannya sedikit kearah Luhan yang mendelik kesal menatap Kris.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat kelucuan dari dua pemuda dihadapannya. Satu pemuda cantik sedang kesal, dan satunya lagi pemuda tampan yang mempertahankan pendapatnya. Sungguh pertunjukan yang menarik bagi Sehun.

Luhan menggunakan jari telunjuknya mendorong dahi Kris agar menjauh. "Kalau begitu kenapa Kris hyung bertanya lagi? Lagipula kenapa hyung tidak mengizinkan Lulu melihat lukisannya?" Tanya Luhan cemberut sedih. "Itu karena lukisanku sangatttt spesial." Jawab Kris bercanda.

"Aku serius hyung! Hyung~ Aku boleh melihatnya ya?" Pinta Luhan menggunakan jurus andalannya yaitu memakai tatapan puppy menggemaskan. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca pastinya Kris tidak akan tahan melihatnya. "Uhh, jangan beri hyung tatapan seperti itu Lu." Luhan terus melakukan aksinya tanpa peduli permintaan Kris.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau bisa membukanya sekarang." Pasrah Kris mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. Luhan melompat senang dan berlari kecil mendekati dinding tempat lukisan Kris berada. Sempat tersandung kaki meja saat berlari membuat Sehun sang kekasih memperingati untuk berhati-berhati dan tidak usah berlari karena lukisannya tidak akan kabur membuat Luhan terkekeh kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan biasa.

Luhan memegang ujung kain putih dihadapannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia tarik kain tersebut hingga terlepas dari penyangganya. Akhirnya, lukisan yang Kris jaga dan Luhan nanti-nantikan pun terpampang jelas di netra ketiga pemuda yang berada dalam toko.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Pffttt...huahahahahahaha ka-kau menggambar ini hyung?" Luhan adalah orang pertama yang membuka suara setelah terbukanya sang lukisan. Sehun hanya terdiam dan bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa karena jujur saja, ia juga terkejut melihat lukisan Kris. "Hm, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kris santai.

"Seriously hyung, Aku kira kau melukis sebuah pemandangan indah, atau bunga atau kau melukis sebuah monumen terkenal tapi kau malah...huahahahaha." Jelas Luhan diakhiri dengan tawa membahana saat kembali melihat hasil lukisan Kris. Sehun agak setuju dengan pemikiran Luhan karena dalam bayangannya juga telah mengekspetasikan lukisan Kris itu adalah sebuah mahakarya yang dapat membuat orang yang melihat terpesona tapi kenapa kenyataannya seperti ini?

Jadi, perlu dijelaskan bahwa lukisan Kris disini yaitu lukisan dimana terdapat dua pemuda sedang berjabat tangan dengan berlatar bandara internasional incheon. Satu pemuda pendek berambut dark brown dan satu lagi pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang tersenyum satu sama lain. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang spesial dari lukisan itu.

"Hyung, ini pertemuan pertama kita kan? Di bandara incheon saat itu musim semi. Aish, kenapa hyung melukis ini? Tidak penting ya kan Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan meminta pendapat Sehun yang dengan ragu. "Oh, iya menurutku juga seperti itu"

"Hey, lukisan ini sangat penting bagiku dan kau Lu, nanti ada saatnya kau akan merasa lukisan ini sangattt penting. Ingat itu, hahaha karma itu ada." Ucap Kris tersenyum angkuh kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan merindukanku loh. Bye-bye adik-adikku yang manis." Ucap Kris memberikan flying kiss kepada Luhan dan Sehun yang diterima Luhan dengan acuh dan tak peduli. "Akhirnya, duniaku akan sedikit aman jika dia pergi. Hunnie?" Panggil Luhan begitu sosok tegap Kris tak terlihat lagi.

"Iya Lu?" Sahut Sehun singkat menghadap Luhan. "Sekarang Kris hyung tidak ada." Kode Luhan dengan tatapan malu-malu tapi dihadiahi kernyitan heran dari Sehun. "Iya, Kris hyung kan tadi pergi jadi apa masalahnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ayolah Hunnie, jangan bertingkah seperti itu." Luhan masih berusaha agar Sehun menangkap maksud dari perkataannya. "Aku tidak mengerti Lu." Sehun menggelengkan kepala membuat Luhan mencebikkan bibir kesal. "Ya sudah kalau begitu Aku akan pergi melihat stok bunga mawar dulu. Kau jaga disini ya?" Ucap Luhan tapi saat dirinya akan berlalu pergi, langkahnya terhenti karena Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya dan menarik tubuh Luhan jatuh dalam pangkuan dan dekapan hangat Sehun.

"Hehe, Aku hanya bercanda Lu. Aku mengerti maksudnya." Terpaan hangat nafas Sehun terasa di leher Luhan membuat pemuda rusa berjengit pelan. Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat lembut perpotongan leher Luhan. "Hunniehh" lenguh Luhan pelan membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun bangkit dan mempercepat intensitas jilatannya. Sehun terus mengecup perpotongan leher Luhan hingga meninggalkan tanda kissmark di pemuda cantik itu. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, lalu ia tersenyun puas melihat hasil maha karyanya di leher Luhan yang tercetak dengan jelas.

Tak berapa lama, entah bagaimana kedua pasang pemuda itu telah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun membalut tubuh mereka. Saling memeluk dan menghantarkan kenikmatan bagi sang pasangan. Tubuh mereka basah menciptakan gairah membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat mendesahkan nama kekasih dengan lembut.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat pergumulan mereka sampai pada puncak kenikmatan dengan tubuh melengkung dan desahan keras menjadi penutup dari kegiatan keduanya. Nafas mereka beradu memompa oksigen. Mata mereka kembali beradu dan sang pemuda yang menjadi dominan pun mengecup bibir pemuda dibawahnya lembut. Melepaskan pertautan mereka dengan lenguhan pelan, keduanya pun saling tersenyum manis.

"Ini yang pertama bagimu Lu?" Tanya Sehun menatap manik berbinar Luhan. Bau khas bercinta sangat tercium di ruangan itu. "Iya. Hunnie?" Luhan bertanya balik menatap dalam sepasang mata kelam yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh pada sang pemilik. "Aku juga." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia mengecup dahi Luhan kemudian merengkuh yang lebih mungil masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut keduanya dan masih dalam keadaan polos, mereka membagi kehangatan di malam yang semakin dingin ini.

.

.

.

 **[DAY 6, 18 April 2009]**

Hari ke-enam semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kemarin, adalah hari yang sangat berkesan dan mendalam bagi Luhan. Sejak membuka toko sampai sekarang, Luhan tidak berhenti tersenyum salah tingkah. Wajahnya memanas saat mengingat kembali kegiatan panasnya kemarin bersama Sehun.

Sehun belum datang, dan Luhan sudah pusing memikirkan harus bersikap apa saat Sehun datang nanti. Wajahnya bersemu merah sambil mengeleng-geleng pelan Luhan menggigit bibirnya gemas. "Kenapa panas sekali hari ini dan kenapa jantungku terus berdebar seperti ini?" Luhan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya diatas dada takut oleh debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak sangat keras saat memikirkan Sehun.

Untung Kris sedang pergi entah kemana pagi ini jadi dia tidak akan melihat tingkah Luhan yang akan membuatnya tertawa dan akan mengejek pemuda bermata rusa itu. "Tapi Kris hyung pergi kemana ya? Sikapnya tadi pagi agak aneh" ucap Luhan heran saat tadi pagi Kris pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan dengan wajah dingin yang terpatri di wajahnya. Luhan tau Kris jarang berekspresi dingin kecuali ada hal yang meresahkan hatinya.

.

"Terima kasih. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan!" Ucap Luhan ramah pada pembeli Sunday Morning di siang hari ini. Setelah sang pengunjung yaitu seorang nenek tua hilang dari pandangan, Luhan segera berkacak pinggang dan mendelik tajam menatap jam dinding. "Hunnieee, kenapa tidak datang juga?" Ucap Luhan mengacak rambutnya dan menghela nafas kesal.

"Apa Sehun akan meninggalkanku setelah melakukan kegiatan kemarin sama seperti jalan cerita di film-film?" Luhan menggigit kukunya. Memikirkan Sehun meninggalkannya membuat hati Luhan sesak walaupun pemikirannya itu tidak berdasar tapi tetap saja mampu membuat hati Luhan resah.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak di pusat kota terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan tegap menuju bagian represionis. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan pergerakan dari si pemuda yang berjalan bak model di atas catwalk. "Permisi cantik." Ucap sang pemuda mengedipkan matanya membuat si represionis memerah saat itu juga. "Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya represionis dengan tatapan malu.

"Hmm, Aku ingin tau pasien bernama Oh Sehun di kamar nomor berapa?" Tanya Kris. "Tunggu sebentar. Umm, pasien bernama Oh Sehun berada di lantai 3, kamar nomor 214." Ucap represionis bername tag Jung Krystal itu di baju putihnya. "Oke, terima kasih cantik." Puji Kris kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan si represionis yang memekik senang bersama teman kerjanya yang lain.

Kris mendecih pelan dan memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai tiga. Kris tidak habis pikir melihat betapa bodohnya si represionis yang dengan mudah termakan rayuannya walaupun semua ucapannya hanyalah bualan belaka.

Ting!

Kris keluar dari lift dan berjalan di koridor rumah sakit lantai 3 dengan santai. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan bertuliskan angka 214 di pintu. Kris berhenti berjalan saat netra tajamnya menatap satu pintu dengan angka 214 tertera di bagian depannya.

Suara berisik terdengar saat jarak Kris dan ruangan semakin dekat. Melihat lewat jendela kecil di pintu, terdapat pemuda pendek yang memakai jas dokter sambil berkacak pinggang dan memarahi Sehun. Suara berisik tadi berasal dari mulut kecil pemuda bermata owl.

tok..tok..

Kris mengetuk pintu dan membukanya pelan. Ia dapat melihat Sehun yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya. "K-Kris hyung?" Kaget Sehun. Pria pendek disampingnya hanya menatap bingung keduanya.

"Hi Sehun." Sapa Kris berjalan mendekati ranjang rawat Sehun. "Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua saja?" Tanya Kris membuat sang dokter bernama Kyungsoo itu pun menatap Sehun bertanya lewat tatapan mata meminta pendapat Sehun dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari si pemuda albino yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

Begitu Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan, Kris pun mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap simpati pada Sehun. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Apa kau ingin kukupaskan buah?" Tanya Kris mengambil buah Apel dan mulai mengupasnya walau tak ada repon dari Sehun.

"Kenapa hyung ada disini?" Tanya Sehun tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kris. "Hyung, sudah tau semuanya kan? Apa Luhan juga tau?" Lanjut Sehun bertanya dengan raut muka yang cemas membuat Kris terkekeh dan menatap Sehun yang telah bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Tidak, Luhan sama sekali belum tau dan Aku disini karena ingin mengembalikan ini kepadamu. Aku menemukannnya di toko mungkin tidak sengaja kau jatuhkan. Untung saja bukan Luhan yang dapat." Jawab Kris memberikan sebuah botol kecil ke tangan Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Luhan, kau tidak datang ke toko hari ini. Pasti sekarang dia sedang kesal padamu." Canda Kris. Sehun menggenggam erat selimut birunya dengan cemas. "Hyung, Ak-Aku mohon, jangan beritahu Luhan tentang ini." Pinta Sehun serius. "Sampai kapan Sehun?" Tanya Kris singkat.

"Eh?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal ini dari Luhan?" Tanya Kris sekali lagi. Manik kelam Sehun berpendar sedih. "Aku tidak tau hyung. Aku tidak tau. Ini...sangat berat untukku. A-Aku takut." Ucap Sehun lirih.

Kris menatap pemandangan di luar kemudian berkata. "Aku mengerti. Hal ini pasti sangat berat untukmu tapi pada akhirnya nanti Luhan pasti akan tau Sehun."

"A-Aku hiks... Aku harus bagaimana hiks..hyung?" Tanya Sehun tak kuat menahan beban di pikirannya. Ia kacau dan pusing memikirkan semua hal yang terasa salah dimatanya. "Menangislah Sehun, jika kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya, lampiaskan semuanya dengan menangis. Keluarkan semua kegelisahan dan ketakutan dalam dirimu." Ucap Kris lembut. Ia hampir meneteskan air mata saat mendengar tangisan pilu dari Sehun yang juga telah dianggapnya keluarga sama seperti Luhan.

"Aku.. Aku takut hyung. Kemarin malam, kondisiku hiks kembali drop. Saat itu Aku sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana jika Aku tidak dapat h-hiks melihat Luhan lagi? Bagaimana jika Aku tidak h-hiks..dapat melihat senyumnya lagi atau bagaimana jika hiks.. Aku pergi sebelum memberitahukan semuanya kepada Luhan? A-Aku sangat takut hyung h-hiks.." Sehun terus menangis mengeluarkan keluh kesah yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Kris terdiam membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku, terlahir dari keluarga kaya hiks.. tanpa kasih sayang hiks..kedua orang tua. Sejak kecil h-hiks..Aku memiliki kelainan pada jantungku. Karena hal itu, Aku tidak bisa bermain dan berlari h-hiks..dengan bebas seperti anak lainnya. Aku hiks..tidak bisa kelelahan, tidak boleh mengikuti berbagai jenis olahraga, semua pergerakanku terbatas. Selama hidupku, Aku tidak tau apa itu perasaan bahagia? Seperti apa rasanya kasih h-hiks..sayang? Apa itu cinta? tapi begitu menatap kedua mata Luhan, Aku menemukan ketiganya dalam bola mata itu. Aku h-hiks..menemukan bahagia, kasih sayang dan hiks..cintaku di dalam binar rusanya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu semua. H-hiks..Tidak ingin." Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan rasa perih yang ia simpan selama ini dengan sendirinya.

Selama ini Sehun selalu hidup dengan kekhawatiran-kekhawatirannya pada diri sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, hidup dengan penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya tentu membuatnya sangat cemas memikirkannya. Penyakit ini bahkan bisa dengan mudah mengambil nyawanya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Kris tersenyum miris. Sekarang Kris melihat sisi lain Sehun yang sebenarnya. Sehun yang cengeng dan rapuh. Sedikit banyak, jalan hidupnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Terlahir di keluarga acuh dan tak peduli yang hanya memikirkan kepentingan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan anak-anak seperti dirinya dan Sehun.

"Tenang, Sehun. Tenang, ada hyung disini akan selalu menjagamu dan akan mencegah ketakutan itu tidak menjadi kenyataan. Kau percaya pada hyung tampanmu ini kan?" Ucap Kris bercanda sedikit menghibur Sehun.

Sehun menatap Kris dan tersenyum mendongak memperlihatkan mata bengkak dan merahnya. "Ishh, kasihannya adikku. Ja, sekarang kau harus istirahat." Ucap Kris menata bantal dan membantu Sehun berbaring. Kris menaikkan selimut biru yang telah turun kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Sehun.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan kini Sehun telah tertidur dengan ditemani oleh Kris yang masih berada disana menatap Sehun sedih. 'Tenang, ada hyung disini'ㅡbatin Kris sebelum keluar dari ruang perawatan Sehun. Ia kembali menampakkan ekspresi dingin dan pergi melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit Ssangmun.

.

Kris memasuki toko dan melihat Luhan sedang memotong duri-duri di bunga mawar dengan muka tertekuk masam. Luhan menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Pasti Luhan kesal karena Sehun yang hari ini tak kunjung datang ke toko pikir Kris.

"Lu?" Panggil Kris.

"Hm, kenapa hyung?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh. Suasana hatinya sedang jelek dan Luhan berharap Kris tidak sedang dalam mode pengganggunya saat ini. "Sudah, jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu. Kau tau, Aku tadi tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun." Ucap Kris berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Benarkah? Sehun bilang apa? Terus kenapa dia tidak datang hari ini?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi membuat Kris pusing harus menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Ow,ow, tenang Lu, Sehun bilang dia tidak kesini karena sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kencan pertama kalian ja..."

"Kencan?" Potong Luhan menatap bingung Kris yang kemudian menyentil dahi Luhan. "Makanya Lu, kalau orang bicara jangan dipotong dulu dan dengarkan sampai selesai." Nasihat Kris membuat Luhan menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Maaf hyung." Sesal Luhan.

"Jadi begini, Sehun lupa memberitahumu jika besok, dia ingin mengajakmu kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Jam 8 pagi besok di taman, kalian bertemu disana." Jelas Kris. Luhan tersenyum sumringah mendengar berita Kris. Moodnya yang tadi buruk seketika melambung tinggi dalam kebahagiaan menciptakan lengkungan lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kris dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Luhan. Kris tersenyum melihat rencana yang dibuatnya bersama Sehun di rumah sakit tadi sampai saat ini masih lancar tak ada hambatan. Ya, jadi rencananya pada saat kencan mereka nantilah Sehun akan mengatakan semua hal yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari Luhan. Sehun tidak ingin terus menutupi hal tersebut dari Luhan lagi.

Luhan kembali merasakan debaran keras di dadanya dan lagi-lagi ini semua karena Sehun. Sekarang pikirannya telah penuh dengan Sehun dan Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **[DAY 7, 19 April 2009]**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah dan angin bertiup pelan. Seorang pemuda bermata rusa duduk ditaman sendirian menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih, Sehun. Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi mereka karena untuk pertama kali sejak menjadi sepasang kekasih, keduanya akan berkencan.

Luhan memakai kemeja putih dibalut sweater pink diluar dan celana jeans putih sebagai pelengkap. Ia tampak menggemaskan membuat beberapa orang yang juga berada di taman itu terkadang memperhatikan dan memekik gemas melihat senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah Luhan.

Luhan telah banyak membayangkan bagaimana nanti kencannya bersama Sehun. Pasti akan menjadi kencan yang sangat romantis sama seperti kisah-kisah yang Luhan tonton di televisi.

Luhan terkekeh senang saat mengingat betapa jengkelnya Kris pagi ini menghadapi dirinya yang tak berhenti mengganggu tidur Kris untuk bertanya pakaian apa yang cocok digunakannya saat kencan. Luhan tadi agak sedikit pusing memilih antara memakai sweater pink atau biru dan hasilnya, setelah banyak meminta pendapat Kris Luhan pun memilih memakai sweater pink.

Luhan merasa baik sekarang dan ia percaya diri dengan penanpilannya walaupun Kris bilang Sehun akan tetap mengatakan bahwa ia cantik biarpun dia hanya memakai kaos putih biasa. Tapi tetap saja Luhan ingin tampil keren di depan Sehun.

Taman ini cukup ramai banyak anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari dan juga banyak pasangan kekasih berada di taman ini. Luhan menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya kemudian terkekeh menyadari dirinya yang terlalu cepat datang dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

.

Di sebuah kamar VIP rumah sakit Ssangmun terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Tapi Sehun, kondisimu sedang tidak baik sekarang! Aku mohon dengarkan Aku sekali saja Sehun" pinta Kyungsoo memohon dengan sangat. "Aku tau hyung. Tapi Luhan diluar sana sedang menungguku." Ucap Sehun mendelik tajam pada Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, kau tau kan kondisimu tadi malam kembali drop dan jika sekarang kau tidak istirahat total, penyakitmu akan semakin parah Sehun. Ugh, Sehun tolong mengertilah, hyung khawatir padamu!" Ucap Kyungsoo frustasi karena Sehun yang tidak kunjung mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja hyung, biarkan saja tambah parah toh pada akhirnya Aku juga akan mati kan?" Ucap Sehun tersenyum miris. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menghampiri Sehun memegang pundaknya. "Kau tau Sehun, Aku pernah berjanji untuk menyelamatkanmu dari penyakitmu ini jadi jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau hanya harus percaya pada hyung." Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik. "Aku telah menaruh dua penjaga di depan pintumu jadi jangan mencoba untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Kau harus istirahat." Ucap Kyungsoo keluar mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Sehun.

'Maaf Sehun tapi ini yang terbaik untukmu'ㅡBatin Kyungsoo.

.

Angin malam berhembus kencang disertai hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Jalanan terlihat sepi karena semua orang lebih memilih berteduh dan menghangatkan diri dengan secangkir coklat panas. Oh, tidak terkecuali untuk pemuda manis yang tetap duduk di bangku taman sendirian.

Luhan tidak bergeming dari duduknya. Dapat dilihat seluruh tubuhnya telah basah terkena guyuran air hujan. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa Luhan sekarang sedang menangis pedih.

Luhan menahan rapat mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan sesenggukan. Hatinya sakit. Sehun yang sedari tadi ditunggu tidak kunjung datang sampai akhirnya Luhan disini duduk dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Pagi yang cerah telah berganti dengan malam yang kelabu.

CTARRR!

Suara petir menggelegar membuat Luhan yang memiliki phobia terhadap petir pun segera berlari dan meringkuk lemah di bawah pohon besar menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Kris hyung, hiks...K-Kris hyung, hiks.." Isak Luhan menyebut nama Kris karena saat dia ketakutan seperti saat ini Kris akan selalu datang dan memeluknya serta membisikkan kata-kata penenang kepada Luhan tapi saat ini Luhan hanya sendiri dan ia sangat ketakutan. Pakaiannya yang basah membuat Luhan menggigil dan memeluk dirinya sendiri berusaha tetap sadar walaupun kepalanya terasa pusing.

.

Kilatan petir tampak di langit gelap yang menutupi kota seoul. Kris memandang keadaan diluar lewat jendela besar di apartemennya.

DEG..

Hati Kris berdebar aneh dan tiba-tiba ia mengingat Luhan. Saat hujan keras disertai petir seperti ini Kris pasti selalu memeluk sang adik kesayangan yang begitu takut pada suara petir. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran buruk yang lewat di pikirannya. 'Tidak. Luhan pasti baik-baik saja bersama Sehun. Ya, semoga'ㅡbatin Kris berharap.

Tapi Kris tetaplah Kris. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa khawatirnya begitu saja dengan mudah jadi dengan cepat ia menelpon Sehun.

Tuut..tuut..

Kyungsoo menatap layar handphone Sehun yang berkedip menandakan panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo segera menggeser slide di layar setelah melihat nama Kris hyung. Siapa tau ini telpon penting pikir Kyungsoo jadi tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengangkatnya. "Oh, Sehun. Ini aku Kris." Ucap seseorang di seberang begitu Kyungsoo menempelkan telinganya pada layar handphone.

"Oh maaf tapi Aku bukan Sehun. Aku Kyungsoo, Dokter pribadi Sehun. Maaf, kalau boleh tau anda siapa?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara serak akibat habis menangis.

"Aku Kris, kakak Luhan. Sehun sekarang dimana? Apa dia bersama Luhan?" Tanya Kris lagi. "Tidak. Hari ini Sehun tidak diperbolehkan keluar karena kondisi kesehatannya sedang tidak baik dan dia tidak sedang bersama Luhan seka.."

"A-apa?" Lirih Kris. Matanya menatap tajam hujan diluar dan tidak memperdulikan lagi pembicaraannya di telpon bersama Kyungsoo yang mengaku sebagai Dokter pribadi Sehun. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah dimana Luhan.

"Halo? Halo? Kris? Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu kemudian bunyi tuut panjang membuat Kyungsoo menatap layar handphone kesal. Kemudian ia menghampiri Sehun yang terbaring diranjang lemah tak berdaya.

Tadi pagi Sehun sempat berhasil kabur dari ruang perawatan dan terjadilah aksi saling mengejar antara Sehun dan dua penjaga suruhan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang memang memiliki kondisi jantung lemah sangat tidak diperbolehkan untuk berlari karena ia akan jatuh pingsan dan berakhir dengan kondisi Sehun yang bukannya membaik malah semakin parah.

Kyungsoo menangis hebat tadi. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang bertindak gegabah dengan melarang Sehun pergi kencan bersama Luhan dan sekarang semuanya menjadi rumit dan runyam. Dari percakapan singkatnya bersama orang yang bernama Kris tadi, Kyungsoo bisa pastikan Luhan juga tidak dalam kondisi baik sekarang sama seperti Sehun yang dinyatakan Kritis.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. 'Apakah Luhan belum pulang ke rumahnya? Oh, maafkan Aku Luhan, Sehun'ㅡbatin Kyungsoo menyesal. Kyungsoo menatap hujan dari jendela ruang rawat Sehun dan ia berharap jika Luhan baik-baik saja.

.

Segera setelah Kris mendapat kabar dari Kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya seperti ditimpa batu besar, tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi Kris segera memasuki mobil porsce putihnya dan membelah jalanan kota seoul yang terlihat lengang dan sepi.

CTARR!

Suara petir kembali terdengar disertai dengan hembusan angin kencang membuat beberapa pohon di pinggir jalan bergoyang melambaikan daunnya. Kris fokus menatap jalanan beraspal dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran. Menghembuskan nafas kasar, Kris menatap jalanan waspada. Tujuannya sekarang adalah taman tempat bertemu Luhan dan Sehun.

Ckittt...

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan berlari turun menembus hujan. Matanya berkeliaran menyusuri area taman tersebut mencari keberadaan Luhan tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak melihat Luhan berada disini.

"LUHAN!" Teriak Kris. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian kembali menyusuri seluruh taman berharap segera bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

.

Sementara itu Luhan yang masih sesenggukan ternyata berada di trotoar jalanan sedang berjalan gontai dengan mata memerah. Luhan menutup telinganya menggunakan kedua tangan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghalau suara petir yang semakin bersahutan.

Tubuhnya kian mendingin dan kakinya semakin lemas. Sakit yang terasa di kepalanya pun semakin menjadi membuat penglihatan Luhan agak memburam. Luhan tetap berjalan meskipun badannya terasa sakit dan lemas.

Matanya yang buram dan pendengarannya yang sedikit terhalang oleh tangan membuat Luhan tidak menyadari bus yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Ia sadar saat melihat cahaya terang dari lampu mobil menyorot tubuhnya.

"Luhan awas!" Tepat saat bus akan menabraknya, Luhan merasa tubuhnya melayang dan terlempar keras.

BRAKK!

Luhan tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi yang ia rasakan hanya perih di mata dan tubuhnya terasa remuk tak bisa digerakkan. Tubuhnya kian melemas dan pada akhirnya Luhan pun tak sadarkan diri yang terakhir ia dengar hanyalah suara mobil ambulance dengan sirine yang berbunyi nyaring.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit Ssangmun, sebuah rumah sakit elit yang berada di kawasan gangnam terlihat koridornya yang sepi hanya satu atau dua perawat yang berlalu lalang tapi itu keadaannya beberapa saat lalu karena suasana sangat ramai saat mobil ambulance tiba membawa dua pasien kecelakaan.

Semua perawat dengan sigap membawa kedua pasien ke ruang operasi. "Dokter Do! Oh, untung anda belum pulang. Kita harus ke ruang operasi sekarang ada pasien kecelakaan yang harus segera ditangani" ucap seorang pemuda menahan bahu Kyungsoo.

"O-Oh baiklah." Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah kaki dokter muda didepannya menuju ruang operasi. Tubuh dan pikirannya telah lelah tapi keinginannya untuk pulang dan bertemu kasur kesayangan ternyata harus ditunda dahulu. "Kemana Dokter Lee? Kukira dia yang bertanggung jawab di bagian operasi." Tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Kau tidak tau? Dokter Lee mengambil cuti selama seminggu karena sedang liburan bersama keluarganya." Ucap Dokter dengan name tag Kim Kai di baju putih yang kemudian berganti dengan pakaian Dokter khas operasi. Kyungsoo juga telah mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah mencuci tangan, kedua Dokter itu pun masuk dan menatap bergantian kedua pasien dihadapannya. Kyungsoo dengan sigap mengambil alih operasi pasien tampan berambut pirang. Pasien itu masih sadar terlihat dari matanya yang sedikit terbuka.

Kris merasa tubuhnya remuk dan sangat sakit. Kemudian ia terpaku mengingat Luhan yang juga bersama dengannya di bawa ke rumah sakit ini. Kris membuka matanya perlahan meskipun terasa sulit tapi ia tetap mencoba. Pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Dokter bermata Owl. Kris kenal Dokter ini, Dokter yang sama saat dirinya mengunjungi Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

Kris menggenggam erat pergelangan sang Dokter membuat Darah yang mengalir di tangannya ikut menempel pada baju bagian lengan sang Dokter. "Pa-pasien yang tadi datang bersamaku, bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Kris dan menunjuk Luhan yang sedang ditangani oleh Dokter Kim. "Maksudmu dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Seketika Kris merasa setengah nyawanya hilang melihat satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang dia anggap keluarga telah penuh lumuran darah baik di baju maupun di wajah. "D-Dia baik-baik s-saja kan Dokter?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan alat-alat operasi. "Daripada mengkhawatirkan orang lain, lebih baik kau lihat dirimu sendiri. Keadaaan mu jauh lebih parah dari dia." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk menyiapkan peralatannya. Hal ini karena banyak Dokter yang pergi ke acara seminar yang diadakan di China dan hanya beberapa saja yang tidak, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"T-tapi suruh Dokter i-itu untuk menyelamatkannya. A-Aku mohon, hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga ku." Pinta Kris memohon dengan sangat. Satu air mata Kris menetes melampiaskan sedih dan takut yang membuncah di dadanya. Kyungsoo terenyuh ketika mendengar permintaan Kris. Ia menghela nafas kemudian bertanya. "Dokter Kim, bagaimana keadaan pasien itu?"

"Dia tidak memiliki luka yang parah di bagian tubuhnya tapi pada bagian mata, ia terluka cukup parah. Sepertinya saat kecelakaan serpihan kaca masuk ke dalam matanya. Kemungkinan besar dia dapat selamat tapi Aku tidak yakin dengan matanya, karena kerusakan kornea mata yang sangat parah, Aku bisa pastikan dia akan buta saat sadar nanti." Jelas Kai disimak baik oleh Kyungsoo dan Kris.

Kris terpaku mendengar jawaban Kai. Rasa sakit yang tadi dirasanya tidak dirasakannya lagi. Fakta tentang Luhan yang tidak bisa melihat lagi, membuat Kris sedih dan memikirkan bagaimana sedihnya Luhan saat mendengar fakta ini. Apa yang harus Kris lakukan? Ia merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang kakak. Kenapa dia tidak lebih cepat datang mendorong tubuh Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak lebih cepat menyelamatkan Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak lebih cepat berlari saat itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kris menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan.

Kemudian, pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampilkan Dokter Kwon dengan ekspresi panik. "Dokter Do, jantung Sehun tiba-tiba melemah dan tubuhnya kejang-kejang sekarang. Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Dokter Kwon terengah-engah karena berlari menuju ke ruang operasi.

"T-tapi Aku juga harus mengoperasi pasien ini sekarang. Dokter Kwon, apa kau bisa menggantikanku disini? Aku akan melihat keadaan Sehun dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau kan tau sendiri jika Aku masuk ke rumah sakit ini karena jabatan ayahku. Jadi bagaimana Dokter Do?" Tolak Dokter Kwon menggeleng cepat. Kyungsoo seketika jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah saat diberi pilihan antara pasien operasi atau Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memilih antara keduanya karena ini pilihan yang sangat sulit. Kyungsoo merutuk kesal karena jam pulang kerja seperti ini telah banyak Dokter yang pulang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa perawat magang yang ilmunya masih belum bisa untuk menangani pasien parah seperti Kris.

"Dokter Do, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Dokter Kwon masih berdiri diambang pintu mendesak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Kris yang menatapnya lemah dan sayu. Kris telah kehilangan banyak darah wajahnya yang putih, kian memucat.

Menghela nafas berat, Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata tidak tau harus menjawab apa pertanyaan dari Dokter Kwon. Dokter Kim dan beberapa perawat lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu hanya diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena pilihan yang diberikan memang sangatlah sulit. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo mengumpat kesal karena pada saat genting seperti ini, semua Dokter pergi dan menyisakan Dokter Kwon yang Fucking damn! Sama sekali tidak berbakat di bidangnya. Kyungsoo mengesalkan kenapa orang seperti dia bisa menjadi Dokter di rumah sakit ini.

Grep..

Kyungsoo mengusap wajah kasar terkaget saat pergelangan tangannya kembali digenggam erat oleh Kris. Wajah tampannya kini tersenyum tulus membuat kernyitan bingung muncul di dahi Kyungsoo.

Menyadari ekspresi bingung dari Kyungsoo, Kris membuka mulutnya dengan susah payah. "D-Dokter Do, bisakah k-kau membantuku?" Tanya Kris menatap tepat di mata Kyungsoo, memohon dengan mata tajamnya yang berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

Pikirannya kyungsoo kacau. Ia tidak tau apakah jalan yang ia ambil ini benar atau salah, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kris. Ia segera menyetujui permohonan Kris karena jika ia terlalu lama, itu akan lebih membahayakan bagi kondisi Sehun dan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3 Minggu Kemudian...**

Sejak kejadian mengerikan tiga minggu yang lalu, sekarang Luhan telah dinyatakan sehat kembali. Ia kembali bekerja di toko bunga milik Kris lagi. Semuanya masih tetap sama yang berbeda hanyalah sikap Luhan juga Sehun dan Kris yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Seperti ditelan bumi, keduanya tak pernah menampakkan diri di hadapan Luhan.

Sejak saat itu pula, Luhan tidak pernah tersenyum tulus. Luhan hanya tersenyum saat melayani pembeli itupun hanya senyum terpaksa yang ia tampilkan. Jangan kira Luhan tidak berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Kris.

Luhan telah pergi ke apartemen Kris, dan resepsionis disana mengatakan Kris tidak pernah kembali ke apartemen. Terakhir kali, Kris terlihat tepat hari dimana kecelakaan mengerikan bagi Luhan terjadi. Malam itu, Kris berjalan cepat menuju basement dan mengendarai mobilnya pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen. Setelah itu, Kris tidak pernah kembali.

Luhan telah mencoba menelfon nomor Kris tapi hanya suara operator yang terdengar. Lain dengan Sehun, Luhan benar-benar buta informasi tentang Sehun. Dia tidak tau harus mencari darimana dan menemui siapa.

Sering kali Luhan menangis tidak tahan dengan tekanan hidup yang dia hadapi. Saat toko sedang sepi, Luhan menangis sambil menatap lukisan Kris di dinding toko. Seperti karma yang telah dikatakan Kris, sekarang lukisan yang menurut Luhan tidak penting sekarang sangatlah berarti bagi Luhan.

"H-hiks..Kris h-hyung, hiks..Sehunnie, Aku rindu kalian h-hiks."

Luhan berjalan sempoyongan menuju lukisan Kris di depannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Luhan telah jatuh tidak sanggup menahan pusing di kepalanya. Semuanya terlihat putih dan setelah itu Luhan pun tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Rumah sakit Ssangmun, 9 Mei 2009**

Luhan membuka mata perlahan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah seorang Dokter manis yang tidak asing bagi Luhan. Luhan menyipitkan mata melihat lebih jelas wajah didepannya.

"Hai Luhan! Kau masih ingat Aku?" Ucap sang Dokter hangat. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Dokter dan lebih memilih bangun dari baringnya.

"Sshhh." Luhan sedikit meringis saat berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Kyungsoo yang menahan bahunya. Luhan memijit pelipisnya pelan kemudian kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Wajahmu tidak asing, tapi A-Aku tidak ingat kau siapa dan kenapa Aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Luhan menatap penasaran Kyungsoo.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu satu kali tapi tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengingatnya. Perkenalkan, Aku Do Kyungsoo dan kau berada di Rumah Sakit Ssangmun sekarang karena Aku yang menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri jadi Aku membawamu kesini."

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, kau terkena dehidrasi ringan karena kekurangan cairan, kurang beristirahat, dan juga jadwal makan yang tidak teratur." Jelas Kyungsoo memegang kertas hasil pemeriksaan Luhan sedang Luhan tampak tidak peduli dan hanya menatap kosonh dinding rumah sakit.

"Kau terlihat depresi, Luhan. Apa ini karena Sehun dan Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo, berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Kau kenal dengan Sehun dan Kris?" Perubahan sikap Luhan yang sangat berbeda dari yang tadi membuat Kyungsoo menyimpulkan jika Luhan memang depresi karena kedua pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya di bangku terdekat.

"Luhan, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu sudah dari 3 minggu yang lalu tapi karena Aku punya tugas luar kota, jadi mungkin baru sekarang Aku mengatakannya." Ucap Kyungsoo menunduk tidak berani menatap Luhan.

"Begini mungkin kau a-ah tidak..bukan mungkin tapi kau pasti akan sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan tapi Luhan, apapun yang kukatan nanti itu semua adalah fakta dan Aku tidak berbohong."

Luhan hanya diam dengan dahi mengernyit bingung. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tepat di matanya kemudian menjilat bibirnya yang kering menghilangkan gelisah dan menguatkan diri untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada Luhan.

"J-jadi begini, Kris dan Sehun. . . . ."

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **Ruang Operasi Rumah Sakit Ssangmun, 17 April 2016**

"D-Dokter Do, bisakah k-kau membantuku?" Tanya Kris menatap tepat di mata doe Kyungsoo memohon dengan mata tajamnya yang berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo diam menunggu perkataan Kris selanjutnya.

"Aku, ingin kau memberikan mataku kepada Luhan dan juga jantungku untuk Sehun." Ucap Kris tetap mempertahankan senyuman tulusnya. Kyungsoo terkejut menatap Kris dengan mata bulat yang melebar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau masih bisa diselamatkan dan memberikan mata dan jantungmu, itu berarti k-kau bisa..." Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Kris tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. "Tidak, Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya Aku bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku di surga. Aku merindukan mereka."

"Aku mohon Dokter, kabulkan permintaan terakhirku. Aku tidak ingin melihat rusa kecilku tidak bisa melihat indahnya dunia dan Aku juga tidak ingin Sehun yang telah kuanggap adik pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Kau juga tidak bisa memilihkan antara Aku dan Sehun? Maka dari itu, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik." Jelas Kris semakin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan sang Dokter.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Pikirannya telah kacau dan melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Kris membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah. Dokter Kwon, cepat bawa masuk Sehun ke ruang operasi sekarang! Kita akan melakukan 3 operasi besar di sini." Perintah Kyungsoo tegas. Dokter Kwon segera berlari setelah menganggukan kepalanya.

Beberapa perawat yang terdiam menatap haru Kris tersentak saat Kyungsoo menegur mereka keras. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu? Jangan hanya berdiam diri disana."

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatap Luhan sedih. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terkepal erat berusaha untuk menguatkan Luhan yang pasti sangat kebingungan sekarang.

Luhan sungguh sangat terkejut mendapat penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya sekarang. Bingung, sedih, terkejut dan kalut semuanya menjadi satu sekarang.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan? Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal Kris bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Aku tau kau pasti bercanda!" Bantah Luhan tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak percaya jika ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba bagaikan sebuah lelucon konyol di telinga Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat saat Luhan menghempas kuat tangannya yang memggengam tangan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo tau jika Luhan pasti susah untuk percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Jika kau tidak percaya, pergilah ke rumah duka di alamat ini dan juga ini, bukalah surat ini saat kau sampai disana." Pesan Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan segala kekalutannya.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama lagi, Luhan segera melepaskan selang infus di pergelangannya dan segera turun untuk mengganti baju pasien dengan baju biasa yang telah tersedia di meja nakas.

Setelah mengurus beberapa administrasi, Luhan segera keluar dari area Rumah sakit Ssangmun dan memanggil sebuah taksi.

"Pak, ke alamat ini sekarang." Luhan memberikan kertas putih kecil dari Kyungsoo kepada Supir yang menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

.

.

Luhan berdiri kaku di depan sebuah lemari kaca yang berukuran kecil, lemari yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan abu seseorang yang telah tiada. Di lemari itu tertera nama seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Satu-persatu air mata Luhan turun membasahi wajah putihnya. Luhan merasa pikirannya kosong seketika. Luhan masih tidak bisa percaya dengan semua ini tapi kenyataan yang terlihat didepannya terlalu nyata.

"K-Kris hyung, h-hiks, jangan h-hiks.. tinggalkan Lulu. Kris hyuuuunggg!" Luhan jatuh terduduk menangis pilu. "Huuuu, K-Kris hyung, h-hiks..hiks.." Luhan terus menangis tidak bisa menghentikan isakannya. Luhan kalut. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Selama ini Kris yang selalu merawatnya dan menyayanginya. Tapi, Sosok Kris yang sangat ia sayangi kini telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan kini hanya bisa menangis.

Setelah agak tenang, Luhan menatap sepucuk surat di tangannya yang sedikit kusut karena teremas oleh kepalan tangan kecilnya kemudian dengan sesenggukan yang masih terdengar, Luhan membuka lipatan surat tersebut. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat membaca kalimat pertama yang tertera di kertas.

Dari Kris, hyung Luhan yang sangat tampan.

Untuk adik Kris tercinta, Luhan si princess bambi

Hai cantik, ku harap saat membaca ini kau tidak habis atau sedang menangis karena hyung benci melihatmu bersedih. Oh, kau pasti sudah tau semuanya dari Kyungsoo kan? Dokter mungil dari Rumah sakit Ssangmun.

Sudah tidak usah menangisiku lagi. Aku sudah bahagia bersama kedua orang tuaku disini yang Lulu harus lakukan hanyalah selalu tersenyum dan selalu bahagia karena dengan begitu Aku juga akan tenang dan ingat, jaga baik-baik mataku ya? Itu salah satu bagian favorit yang membuat wajahku tampan jadi kau harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin.

Kau tau Lu, hyung merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat bertemu denganmu sebelum pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, hyung mengalami hal yang berat dan perasaan seperti bahagia, senang, kasih sayang tidak pernah hyung rasakan. Tapi berbeda saat bertemu denganmu, kau yang sangat ceria dengan mata berbinar riang menatapku saat itu membuat hyung merasa hidup dan ikut bahagia.

Mulai saat itu, hyung berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat Lulu sedih. Apapun akan hyung lakukan termasuk memberikan mata berhargaku kepadamu. Selamanya di dunia ini, kau adalah permata yang harus hyung jaga.

Hyung harap, kau dapat menjalani hidupmu dengan baik tanpa hyung disisimu. Jangan suka tidur larut malam, selalu makan teratur, jaga kesehatan juga jangan lupakan hyung. Hahahaha. Sudah dulu ya Lulu cantik, hyung harus segera menjalani operasi.

Lulu, Kris menyayangimu selalu! I Love You!

P.s: ini ditulis oleh Kyungsoo jadi tulisannya berbeda

P.s.s: ingat, jangan menangis!

Luhan tersenyum tapi air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di pipinya. "Kau m-masih hiks.. bisa bercanda h-hiks..di saat itu hyung." Ucap Luhan lirih.

"Bagaimana h-hiks..bisa kau memberikan hiks..matamu kepadaku hyung? Ishh, kenapa h-hiks yang disini sangat sakit? Hiks.." Luhan memukul-mukul dadanya pelan memejamkan mata erat membiarkan air mata turun membsahi wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di koridor Rumah sakit yang telah sepi. Berusaha berjalan sebaik mungkin agar tidak berakhir dengan jatuh di lantai dingin Rumah sakit. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Sehun karena hanya Sehunlah yang Luhan miliki sekarang.

"Luhan!" Panggil Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat Luhan berjalan lemah di koridor lantai 3 Rumah sakit. Luhan berbalik dan mencoba tersenyum walaupun hanya kepedihan yang terlihat dari senyuman itu.

Kyungsoo kagum dengan keteguhan hati Luhan yang masih mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun terpaksa. "Kau ingin bertemu Sehun?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang kemudian meraih tangannya lalu membantunya berjalan tegap.

"Ayo kuantar ke kamar rawat Sehun. Jam segini dia sudah tidur tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau pasti sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Oh, Aku belum menceritakannya padamu. Tentang Sehun yang tidak bertemu denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu karena dia belum boleh banyak bergerak. Pencangkokan Jantung yang sudah dijalaninya membuat Sehun harus istirahat total di Rumah sakit." Ucap Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Luhan.

"Nah, ini kamar Sehun. Aku hanya mengantarmu sampai sini. Aku masih punya urusan lain. Hahh, menjadi seorang Dokter memang sangat berat. Oke, bye Luhan." Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri.

Luhan membuka pintu berwarna coklat di depannya pelan. Ia mengintip sedikit dan membukanya lebar saat melihat sang kelasih tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang Rumah sakit.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ruangan yang gelap dan pencahayaan yang minim membuat Luhan berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. Luhan mengelus lembut surai Sehun menatap wajah sang kekasih untuk menghilangkan kesedihan hatinya. Luhan juga mengelus dada Sehun di mana sekarang jantung milik Kris berdetak disana.

Luhan menguap lebar dan kemudian jatuh tertidur dengan posisi duduk, kepala tertelungkup di tepi ranjang Sehun.

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Luhan melenguh pelan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Semalam adalah tidurnya yang paling nyenyak selama sebulan ini. Luhan melirik kearah ranjang Sehun dan mendapatinya masih tertidur nyenyak. Luhan tersenyum, setelah mengecup pelan dahi Sehun, Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu yang Luhan pastikan adalah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ruangan masih gelap karena matahari belum muncul. Walaupun tertidur nyenyak Luhan tetap tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya terbangun saat sang fajar belum menampakkan sinarnya.

Luhan keluar dengan wajah segar dan rambut yang basah terbalut handuk kecil yang didapatnya di dalam kamar mandi. Luhan tersenyum melihat cahaya matahari masuk menyinari kamar lewat cela-cela gorden. Luhan menatap sekeliling ruangan luas tersebut sampai matanya terhenti di tumpukan bunga yang sangat familiar bagi Luhan.

Luhan menghampiri tumpukan bunga Anggrek dan Rose dark crimson rangkaian tangannya. Luhan duduk bersila dan mengambil satu bunga yang paling dekat dengan nya. Bunga itu sudah layu dan kering. Luhan membuka kartu ucapan yang tersemat di helaian kelopak bunga Anggrek dan membacanya

 _ **[8 Desember 2008]**_

 _ **Hari ini Aku bertemu pemuda manis bermata rusa. Dia adalah seorang florist boy di toko bunga Sunday morning. Matanya yang berbinar lucu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku sempat takut jika ini adalah gejala penyakitku tapi setelah pemeriksaan, Aku dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Apa ini Cinta?**_

Luhan tersenyum manis membaca kartu ucapan tersebut dimana menceritakan jalan cerita pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan mengambil bunga yang lainnya dan membaca kartu ucapan disana

 _ **[5 Januari 2009]**_

 _ **Hari ini sangat cerah. Aku kembali datang ke toko Sunday morning pagi ini melihat senyuman manis Luhan yang membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutku.**_

 _ **[20 Januari 2009]**_

 _ **Hari ini, tidak seperti biasanya Aku pulang dari Sunday morning dengan perasaan marah. Kata Kyungsoo hyung, ini yang dibilang cemburu karena Aku melihat Luhan dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang bercanda bersama. Kyungsoo hyung bilang, itu hal yang wajar saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain. Hufttt.**_

 _ **[12 April 2009]**_

 _ **Yeahh! Hari ini Aku sangat senang! Luhan dan Aku telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah sebelumnya Aku dan Luhan tidak bertemu selama 2 bulan, membuat kami berdua melampiaskan semuanya hari ini. Luhanku semakin manis saat merona dan sekarang belum 1 jam Aku tidak melihatnya tapi Aku sudah rindu pada pemuda manisku.**_

 _ **[13 April 2009]**_

 _ **Sekarang jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Luhan tadi membuat kue coklat spesial untukku. Walaupun bentuknya cukup aneh, tapi rasanya sangat enak sampai Aku tidak memperdulikan peringatan Kyungsoo hyung untuk tidak memakan kue lagi karena itu adalah makanan yang menjadi pantangan bagi orang berpenyakit sepertiku.**_

Luhan baru saja akan mengambil kartu ucapan lainnya, sebuah tangan kekar nan hangat memeluknya dari belakang erat membuat Luhan tersentak kaget. Luhan tersenyum begitu mengenal aroma dari orang di belakangnya.

"Sudah puas membacanya Lu?" Tanya Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai lembut Luhan yang kini beraroma shampo milik Sehun.

"Sehun, kau menumpuk semuanya disini?" Luhan malah balik bertanya menatap tumpukan bunga di depannya takjub. Sehun bergumam kecil menjawab ambigu pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hunnie selalu membeli bunga Anggrek dan Rose dark crimson?" Tanya Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Kau sungguh ingin mendengar alasannya?" Tanya Sehun dijawab anggukan semangat oleh Luhan. "Baiklah, kemari. Aku ingin bercerita sambil memeluk kekasih cantikku." Sehun merentangkan tangannya lebar menyuruh Luhan masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Luhan segera masuk dalam dekapan hangat Sehun dan menyamankan dirinya di dada Sehun.

"Aku seorang anak yang memiliki kelainan jantung sejak kecil. Rumah sakit merupakan rumah bagiku. Kedua orang tuaku sangat tidak peduli seolah lupa jika mereka mempunyai seorang anak. Hanya Kyungsoo hyunglah yang peduli padaku. Beranjak besar, Aku mulai sadar jika Aku hanya memiliki Kyungsoo hyung di dunia ini." Sehun berhenti sebentar dan menunduk menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sedih mengetahui kehidupan Sehun yang sangat berat.

"Aku takut jika saat meninggal nanti acara pemakamanku tidak seperti orang yang lain. Aku takut jika nanti pemakamanku tidak banyak karangan bunga maka dari itu Aku mulai mengumpulkan banyak bunga untuk diriku sendiri. Sikapku berlebihan ya?" Tanya Sehun menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan senyuman pahit.

Luhan memeluk erat leher Sehun. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Sehun." Ucap Luhan mengusap lembut punggung Sehun berusaha memberinya banyak kekuatan.

"Lu, soal Kris hyung, Aku minta maaf."

"Apa maksudmu? Naga jelek itu sudah berbahagia sekarang. Sudah, tidak usah merasa bersalah lagi."

Setelah itu, hening mengisi ruangan itu. Tidak ada salah satu dari keduanya yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka berdua hanya terus saling memeluk berbagi kehangatan dan kekuatan. Kyungsoo yang berada di ambang pintu pun tersenyum lebar menatap sepasang anak adam yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

.

 **7 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Ziyu, habiskan dulu sarapanmu!" Teriak Luhan kepada sang anak bungsu yang telah berlari menghampiri ayahnya di halaman depan rumah. Luhan menghela nafas kemudian menatap si sulung kesal.

"Lihat, adikmu itu. Dia sangat bersemangat hari ini." Keluh Luhan mengusap keringat imajiner di dahinya menimbulkan kekehan kecil dari sang anak sulung, Oh Haowen.

Ya, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan menikah 2 minggu setelah Sehun dinyatakan sehat dan boleh pulang. Sekarang, mereka telah mempunyai dua anak yang tampan dan imut. Oh Haowen dan Oh Ziyu. Walaupun bukan anak kandung karena Luhan yang tidak bisa hamil tapi mereka adalah keluarga yang harmonis.

"Baba, ayo cepat keluar, nanti kita kesiangan bertemu paman tampan!" Seru Ziyu memanggil Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah bersama Haowen.

"Iya sayang, masuklah duluan. Baba akan menyusul setelah mengunci pintu rumah dulu. Kau juga Haowen masuklah duluan." Suruh Luhan masih sibuk mengunci pintu rumah.

Luhan memasuki mobil dan disambut suara cempreng Kyungsoo yang telah duduk tenang di jok belakang bersama Haowen dan Ziyu.

"Oh, kau juga ada disini hyung?" Tanya Luhan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Sudah siap semua?" Tanya Sehun menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Siap kapten! Let's go!" Teriak Ziyu semangat.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah duka tempat dimana abu Kris tersimpan dengan baik. Ziyu, berada di baris paling depan. Ia orang yang paling semangat saat pergi ke rumah duka ini. Pertama kali melihat foto Kris, Ziyu langsung terpesona dan menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai penggemar Kris.

Luhan senang dengan reaksi anaknya yang juga menyayangi Kris walaupun tidak pernah bertemu langsung.

Luhan menatap foto Kris penuh haru. 'Kris hyung, terima kasih atas semuanya. Berkat kau, Aku dapat melihat wajah kedua malaikat kecilku sekarang. Seperti permintaan hyung, Aku sudah bahagia sekarang dan Aku harap hyung juga bahagia disana'ㅡBatin Luhan.

'Kris hyung, terima kasih atas jantungmu yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku sangat berterima kasih berkat hyung, sampai sekarang Aku masih bisa melihat Luhanku yang manis, memiliki kedua malaikat lucu yang menambah lengkap kebahagiaanku bersama Luhan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih hyung'ㅡBatin Sehun.

'Hi Kris, sosok yang sangat mengagumakan bagiku. Kau tau, sekarang Aku telah menjadi kepala Rumah sakit. Hehehehe, Aku hebat kan?'ㅡBatin Kyungsoo sedangkan Ziyu hanya menatap kagum foto tampan pamannya yang sedang tersenyum juga ada Haowen yang hanya menatap datar foto pamannya mengucapkan doa untuk pamannya di dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi makan ice cream?" Tanya Luhan menimbulkan teriakan senang dari Ziyu dan Kyungsoo. Mereka hampir saja meninggalkan rumah duka ini sebelum Ziyu kembali berbalik dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

"Eomma, tunggu sebental. Ziyu melupakan satu hal." Ucap anak kecil itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas. Di kertas itu terdapat gambar Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang menggendong Ziyu dan haowen, dan disebelahnya terdapat gambar seseorang yang sangat tinggiㅡyang tidak lain adalah Kris, dengan sosok yang sangat pendek disamping Kris yang tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Walaupun gambarnya yang berantakan dan aneh, tapi gambar itu sukses membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma angkat aku. Aku ingin meletakkan ini di dalam situ supaya nanti paman tidak kesepian lagi." ucap Ziyu dengan lucu sambil menunjuk lemari tempat abu Kris berada. Luhanpun akhirnya mengangkat Ziyu dan Ziyu meletakkan gambar yang ia buat bersama dengan Haowen.

Sehun bangga dengan kedua anaknya ini. Ia mencium pipi Ziyu dengan lembut lalu beralih mencium pipi Haowen sebelum beranjak meninggalkan rumah duka itu.

Saat itu, ketiga pemuda dewasa itupun berjalan pergi mengandeng tangan dua anak kecil bersama mereka dengan senyuman yang tersemat indah di bibir masing-masing.

'

.

"YA! Ziyu, Haowen, kenapa kalian menggambar aku sangat pendek?!" ucap Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Hehehe, paman kan memang pendek."

"Apa?!"

"E-eh tidak paman, ziyu hanya belcanda." ucap Ziyu dengan senyum nya yang manis dan dengan diselingi tawa oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Sungguh, anak-anak ini sangat menggemaskan.

.

Begitulah sekiranya kisah hidup mereka. Meskipun Kris tidak ada bersama mereka, tapi mereka yakin Kris akan selalu ada diantara mereka dan akan selalu bahagia melihat keluarga kecil Luhan bahagia.

 **[THE END]**

 **A/N: Halohaa readers, kami kembaliiiii~ Akhirnya ffnya rampung juga :3 Oh iya gimana ceritanya? Maaf yah kalo misalnya ff nya kepanjangan :D Maaf juga kalo masih ada typo diantara kitaaaaaa~ *ehh maksudnya di ffnya***

 **Nah sebagai readers yang baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung, ada baiknya jika kalian sempat, mampir dulu ke kotak review :D Kita ini masih author abal-abal, jadi masih butuh kritik dan saran kalian tentang ff kami supaya kami bisa berkembang secara alami dan alamiaaahh~ Kritik aja sepedas/? *sepedas atau sepedes sih? Tau ah bingung* yang kalian mau. Sepedas si cabe bekyun juga gapapa :') Gak bakal marah kok, janjiii...**

 **Udah ah kepanjangan. Baibai readers :* Jangan lupa mampir di kotak review yah, mampir di rumah kami juga boleh kok kalo mau :D #Authormulaingaco**

 **See you di ff berikutnya~ Maaf Hate you love you gak dilanjut-lanjut, tapi ntar janji deh bakal dilanjut *ngekodeauthoryangsatu***

 **Byeee~**

 **_520 YAOI HUNHAN FANFICTION_**


End file.
